Where?
by flying flower fantasy
Summary: What happens when Kel and Roald end up on earth, after a spell is accidentally changed? What will happen when the first place they land is in the middle of a high school and they still have their swords and page uniforms, knowing nothing of this world?
1. Leaving The Castle

**Disclaimer- Tamora Pierce owns the characters and the books.**

**A/N In this story Duke Roger of Conté is still alive, to stay in the castle, supervised, he had to swear a blood oath that he will never kill anyone except in self-defence. **

**Chapter One- Leaving the Castle**

**Roald's POV**

The first bell of the day just rang, who would come this early. No matter how early I must answer the door. The door that is so far away, I pulled the door open to find one of the place messengers standing at the door with a letter. I thank the man for bringing me the letter and close the door before I open it.

Dear Roald,

Please come to my chambers before breakfast. I found the book

you were looking for. I have some special instruction on it for you. Kel

will be coming as well please meet her before coming in.

Duke Roger of Conté

As much as I want to miss the meeting I can't. I'd better leave early if I want to make it to breakfast on time. Pulling out my page uniform I realized that this is my last year as a page. Last full year in the castle, next year I will have a knight master and shall travel around Tortall. I shall see the land as a knight or squire as the case maybe rather than as the crowned prince.

**Kel's POV**

I woke up before the first bell as usual. I started to practice with my glaive, starting off with an easy pattern dance to warm up and continued to move fast in more complicated dances as time past. There was a knock at the door. It was to early for it to be Gower to be bringing the water for the morning. I opened the door to see a palace messenger standing out side with a note in his hand. I took the note fro the man, thanked him, and shut the door. I flipped over the envelope. It had one of the official stamps but it had been smudged so I couldn't tell who it belonged to. I opened the note quickly.

Dear Kel,

Please come to my chambers before breakfast. I found the book

on female knights, I was told by one of the librarians that you were

looking for. There copy is missing at the moment but you can borrow

mine. Roald is coming as well please meet him in the hallway.

Duke Roger of Conté

I was finished my glaive practice then so that I could get ready and hopefully meet Roald and Duke Roger before breakfast. I don't want extra work because I was late again. I mean last time wasn't even my fault. I couldn't walk that quickly Peachblossom killed my foot when stepped on it. At least I know that this time it was an accident after Daine fixed my problem with him.

I was ready within a few minutes. Stepping out into the hallway I looked around. Roald was just leaving his rooms. I walked up to Roald who seemed to be having trouble straightening his tunic. I fixed the tunic for him even before I said hi. Roald looked at my, "Thanks, going to Roger's room as well."

"Ya, he has a book that I couldn't find in the library and he offered to lend it to me."

"Really, he is loaning me a book as well."

We continued to walk down to Duke Roger's each in our own thoughts. _Since when is Duke roger being nice enough to lend out books to pages, especially The Girl. Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? I may have never met the guy but all the stories I've heard leads me to believe otherwise. Could he be trying to make up for all the evil that he has done? If that is true, would that mean that he is helping me out to make up for almost killing Alana? No her killing him the first time made up for that. But what about the last time he almost killed her? No, he was still punished for that. There is a reason behind this I know there is. We had arrived at Duke Roger's room and I still have yet to come up with a reason for his being so nice and offering out his books. There are other pages that were looking for books that he would love to borrow them from him.Why did he just choose Roald and I borrow them. Roald stopped in front of the door and began to knock._

**Duke Roger's POV**

_There, the knock I've been waiting for. I checked to make sure the books were on the table. T_he spells were set. I let them both in.I had needed them to arrive together so that I could make sure they left together. I had a magnificent plan to clear the way to the throne.Send Roald to the other side of the world. To make it less suspicious Kel shall go as well. It would also get rid of the Girl. I walked over to the table and picked up the books and handed them over.With a bit of magic I could make the spells work. Using my magic I added the last part of the spell and watched as the two pages disappeared. I saw a glimmer of what looked like lime green magic._ Kel must have some the Gift._ Right after that I saw a glimmer of silver magic._ Or maybe both, but neither of the pages have been in a class for the Gifted, and all pages are tested to see if they have the Gift. Could it have something with where they went? Looking even harder at the spell I realized their magic changed the spells. It_ was no longer made so that they went to the other side of the world, but somewhere else. Where I do not know, and am not planning to find out.

**Roald's POV**

I saw Roger's room disappear, all I know is that we are no longer in Tortall. Kel was beside me hand on her sword ready for anything that came. I put my hand on my own sword. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Kel. I heard a bell ring, about five seconds later the hallway we were in began to fill up with people. They were all dressed in the same clothes, reminding me of the pages uniform. The only part is that the clothes looked different from anything you would see in Tortall. The main different from the pages was the large amount of people and there were many girls along with boys. The only girl among the pages was Kel. An adult dressed differently than everyone else, walked up to us. I gripped my sword harder as she came closer. "Are you new here?" she asked in perfect Tortallian.

I looked up at her. _They speak Tortallian here. So where are we?_

**A/N- I know its short but I couldn't decide on what to happen next. There are three ideas:**

**1) Neal and Merric bump into Dom who goes to see if there in Duke Rogers room and gets sent to earth.**

**2) Neal and Merric get sent to earth when they ask Duke Roger where Kel and Roald is.**

**Or**

**3) Nothing happens and Neal and Merric tell Lord Wyldon that Kel and Roald are missing; they aren't in their rooms or in Duke Roger's room, where the note said for them to meet him.**

**Please review and give your opinion. :)**


	2. In A New Place

**Disclaimer- the characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**A/N- Thank you to all the reviewers: C. McPherson, Songweaver, dinawen, Lily Hunter, and Orohippus**

**Mage of Dragons- **I completely agree I would not feel safe in the castle with Duke Roger there, but I needed his character, I couldn't think of any other character that would purposely send Roald and Kel somewhere unknown and not care.

**Caellach Tiger Eye- **His magic would have been limited but he is a powerful man seeing as he still has power in Tortall. The magic for Kel came from coming to earth; she still has none in Tortall.

**The school where Kel and Roald came out to is a small one, since it is a private boarding school, and the city is not a big city nor is it a small town. If you want to see which choice won, read on.**

In A New Place

Neal's POV

I looked around to see if I could spot Kel. She still had yet to arrive for breakfast. It also looked like Roald wasn't here yet either. The Stump looked over at me, "Queenscove, you and Holly Rose go see if you can find Roald and Midelan"

Both Merric and I got up from our table to go check out their rooms to see if they were there. Agreeing to go to Kel's room first we both broke into a run as soon as we were out of the mess hall. We went to Kel's room; as soon as we arrived I started to knock on the door. "Kel are you in there. The Stump is looking for you. Why aren't you in the hall yet anyways? Don't think about the answers, just answer the questions."

There was still no reply, getting worried I sent Merric to go get Salma because the lock on Kel's door will not open to anyone. Merric returned at a run with Salma following. I moved out of the way as Salma ran closer so that I was not blocking the door. Salma opened the door to an empty room. _If Kel was leaving she would leave a note? Wouldn't she, I mean it's not like she would run off because someone was teasing her?_

Merric and I left with Salma walking towards Roald's room. Salma opened the door to another empty room. Unlike Kel's I could see a note on the floor, most likely it fell, but it was still a bit of a clue no matter what. I walked over and picked it up.

Dear Roald,

Please come to my chambers before breakfast. I found the book

you were looking for. I have some special instruction on it for you. Kel

will be coming as well please meet her before coming in.

Duke Roger of Conté

"Hey Merric, the note says that Roald should meet up with Kel, they both went to borrow books from him."

I had to suppress laughter as a look of confusion crept up on his face. "Duke Roger, leading books, it must be a joke. Or a trap"

With that I yelled thanks to Salma and started to run to Duke Roger's room. It wasn't that close to the pages area so it would make sense that unless Roald and Kel ran there and back they would be late for breakfast. But we would run into them if they were still in the castle returning to the page mess hall.

We didn't. Running the entire way there we never saw either of the missing two. Getting worried I picked up my pace no longer caring that Merric would have trouble keeping up with me. The always say that Queenscove must have some horse blood. Upon arrival at Duke Roger's rooms I started knocking like crazy, hoping the missing duo were in there. Merric ran up beside me as the door started to open.

Duke Roger was standing in the doorway, trying to smile what I think was suppose to be a welcoming smile. "What brings you two here so early."

"Kel and Roald are missing and we found a note in Roald's room from you saying that Kel and he should meet you here together this morning." I said as I crumpled the note that was still in my hand.

"They never arrived, I assumed that the two of you were Kel and Roald arriving." Duke Roger said

He walked over two chairs and touched them before quickly moving away, "Why don't you two sit down and wait for Kel and Roald with me, that way you can all return to the mess hall together."

I looked at Merric; he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the chairs. We sat down at the same time. I watched as the world around me faded and became a new place.

We arrived in a building with many people walking around in. Scanning the crowd I saw Kel and Roald being lead away by a woman. I pulled Merric and started yelling out Kel's name. She muttered something to the woman who stopped, Kel and Roald both turned around. They were both wearing their swords and had their hands on them; I on the other hand had forgotten that I had my sword on as part of the new training to get used to wearing weapons all the time. I waved to Kel who waved back motioning for use to hurry up.

When we reached them I looked at the two, "How did you two end up here?"

Kel looked at the woman who was waiting, but starting to look impatient, "Duke Roger, he handed us books and soon we were here. Did he send you two here as well?"

"Yeah, we were told to find you two, the note in Roald's room led us to Duke Roger, he offered us seats and we accepted, arriving here. Of course I still have the note, so no one knows that we are here."

The woman looked at us one more time before speaking, "Know that you all know that the same person sent you here can we please go down the office and discuss what you are doing here."

With that the woman turned around and started to walk once more. The four of us followed quietly, my hand glowed green, I still had my magic, I used it to quick check the other three pages. They were unhurt, and I still don't have a clue about what happened.

The woman led us to a room, pointed to four chairs and told us to sit down. She then entered another room, from what I could see there was a man in there. Kel and Roald took the offered seats, Merric and I continued to stand. After a few minutes the woman returned and motioned for us to follow her into the other room. The room had a desk with a man sitting on one side and two chairs on the other, Merric and Kel took the two offered chairs with Roald and me standing behind them. I continued to look around, there were many papers, like the Stump's office, but in here there was also a weird machine that the man was using. The woman left us there shutting the door behind her. All our grips on our swords were tightened. The man looked at us before he spoke, "Where do the four of you come from?"

I looked at the other four, Merric looked scared, Kel had her face blank and Roald was looking at me, I turned back to the man, "We come from Tortall. May I ask where we are?"

The man looked confused, "You're in a high school, you do realize that right."

"I believe that my friend here meant the country, not the establishment." Roald said, acting official as he had been taught to from a young age, meaning that he like I realized the man said a, also meaning there are more of this place.

"Well you're in Canada. Now what area you guys doing here at this school?"

Kel looked at him, her face still blank, and her voice was emotionless, "We do not even know where here is, all we want is to figure out how to get back home, every minute here is a minute of us missing our training."

"So your outfits and your swords are part of your training then I assume."

"You assume correctly, do you not teach how to protect others here?"

"No, at this high school we teach students information they will need in the future, so that they can get into good universities or colleges and prepare them for the world outside of school. Do you not have schools and universities in Tortall, was it?"

Merric looked at the man like he was surprised, "Of course there are schools in Tortall, there is the university, my friend here attended the university until he gave up for training."

I smiled, the man looked at me again, "Really, I would have thought all of you to young for university. Do you guys have anywhere to stay while you are here? If not I can offer you some rooms."

"All of us are more than old enough to attend university. And we would like to take you up on your offer; we do not have anywhere to stay seeing as we have just arrived here." Roald replied, sounding official again.

"Well then follow me and I will show you to your rooms."

I noticed that boys and girls were traveling into different buildings, realizing that if nothing was said we would be separated from Kel I had to tell him we wanted to stay together, "Excuse me sir, but we would like to stay together if possible."

"We do usually separate the boys and girls, but seeing as the four of you arrived together knowing nothing of this place, I guess I can make an exception.

He led us into one of the building farther away from the main one where we arrived. He walked up to the desk and started talking to the person sitting there. After a few minutes he walked back to us, "You are in luck there are two rooms next to each other free on the third floor. While you are staying here we expect that you take some classes."

He walked over to a flight of stairs and led us up to the third floor, walking down to the end of the hall and pulling out to keys, "These are your rooms, settle in, and here are two course guides for you to look over to decided four classes that you want to take."

Roald took both keys from the man and unlocked one room, we all went in, we had to discuss what had happened and what we are going to do. There were to beds in this room meaning to in the other, we also had to discuss sleeping arrangements. Merric and I each sat on a bed while Kel and Roald each took a chair. We were all tired but I was not going to let us fall asleep until everything had been figured out, "Okay, first thing on our agenda: sleeping arrangements, who shares a room with whom?"

Kel looked up, "I don't mind, but be warned I get up early, I will not break routine just because we are no longer at the castle. Whoever is with me better appreciate that."

"We all know what happens when people wake me up early so I'm out."

Merric looked at Roald; I bet he was trying to silently beg Roald to stay with

Kel so he wouldn't have to get up early either. Roald gave in, "I guess I will stay with Kel because you two are too hard to deal with when you are told to get up early. Can we decide on the classes that we shall take while we are here?"

I tossed a book over to Merric so that he and Roald would share while looking fir classes, Kel took the other one from me. She looked at it quickly, "There is a math class and physical education. We already take math back home, and we can continue to study that, and physical education, is a class where students can learn how to take care of their bodies, learning different exercise equipment, ways to stretch and exercise at home, and play many different fun sports with their classmates. That sounds like morning practice in the yards."

Merric to the pages that Kel was looking at, "Those sound good, we still have to choose two more classes. There's English, expand your knowledge of the language spoken here in Canada. That's probably what the lady was speaking to us. There is another language class French, study the language of French expanding your knowledge of other languages. The example of the language here looks a lot like Common. If so we speak both fluently and if not then we learn a new language that no one else knows."

Roald looked over Merric's shoulder, "Those sound like good classes, they shall be the four that we take. Neal, here's the key to your room."

There was a knock on the door, Kel walked over and opened it. Outside was a boy standing there holding uniforms, "So that's why I had to grab a kilt. Hi, I'm Steve, and these are your uniforms, if they don't fit tell me and I can get you a new one. Have you guys chosen your classes? Here are the forms you need to fill out for them." He said as he handed Kel two uniforms and a bunch of papers. He walked into the room handing the rest of us uniforms as well.

Kel's POV

I looked at the clothes the boy handed me. There was a skirt and a pair of pants, which shouldn't be too bad, but the skirt was so short. It looked like I would be wearing the pants than. The sheets the boy handed me were for filling out which classes we wanted to take. I put the uniforms on one of the beds and sat down at a desk, "Do you guys want me to fill in the sheets for you? It is just which classes were going to take."

The guys all agreed, so I started to fill them in. When they were filled in I handed them and a pen around for them to sign. I handed the forms back to Steve when they were all filled out. "If you guys want, you can come with me and I'll show you to the cafeteria area so you can get some supper. It is out of uniform so you don't have to change or anything. We would just have to drop off the course sheets first."

The guys looked at me and I shrugged. Steve waited by the door for us, we all put back on our swords; we had taken off when we had started to chose courses. Steve's eyes opened wide at the sight of us putting on swords like it was normal. For us it was, I guess here not many people wear swords, maybe later we'll stop wearing swords but right now we know nothing of this place so it is dangerous to go out without some kind of weapon.

We followed Steve to another building where he handed in our sheets. After that he led us to a single story building, "That is the cafe, where all the meals are served daily, even weekends. Come on let's get some food."

We walked into the building, along one side was where you got your food, every where else had tables. We grabbed trays from the end of the line. Walking down a lady gave us some food that looked like string with red sauce on top and a piece of bread, another lady gave me a bottle of water. The guys and I sat at an empty table; we sat and ate our meal in silence.

After eating we walked back to the lady who Steve had handed our forms into. She was free when we got there so I walked over to her desk, "Excuse me, do you know if there is anywhere were we can practice with our swords safely."

"Well swords are not safe to start off with but the gym is free. If you would like I can take you over there and allow you to practice in there?"

"That sounds great thank you."

The lady led us over to a large building and unlocked the door. "There you go just come tell me when you are finished so I can lock up the gym."

She left us alone in the building, "Well the place is big enough so that if we separate into to pairs on either side we can safely duel at the same time."

Merric looked at me, "Good idea Kel. Hey Roald want to spar with me, Neal is used to being beaten by Kel."

"Sure Roald you spar with Merric, he would rather be beaten by you. Kel shall lose to me today."

We split up into pairs and went through some stretches. Neal faced me and we started to spar. We continued to fight as the gym had a few people come in to watch us. After twenty minutes I had beaten Neal and he looked like he would fall over soon. Roald had beaten Merric a few minutes ago. We all put our swords away and left the gym, and told the woman in the office we were done in the gym.

We walked back to our rooms and split up there. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**A/N- I know it took a while to update, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon:)**


	3. In the Castle

**Disclaimer- The characters and books belong to Tamora Pierce.  
A/N- Here's chapter three. Hopefully chapter four will be up soon and will be longer.**

**Chapter 3- In The Castle**

King Jon's POV

It's early morning which is why when I heard footsteps; followed by a loud knocking on my door I was surprised. I was even more surprised when I opened my door to see Wyldon standing outside, he should have been with the pages.

"What is so important that brings you here so early Wyldon?"

"It's quite hard to believe sir, but when Kel and Roald were missing at breakfast this morning I sent Queenscove and Holly Rose to go find them, they also went missing without a clue."

"Send the pages and squires back to their rooms immediately, I shall call a meeting. Don't let anyone find out what has happened, if they ask the four of them were sent somewhere and that they are not allowed to talk about it."

With a yes sir Wyldon ran off to do as he was told. I left and went to the war meeting room. From there I sent out two messengers, one for Roger, for a little as I trusted him he still has a vast knowledge about magic, the other was for Duke Baird, Neal's father. For someone to be able to get these four out of the castle they must have used magic.

_Why would someone take those four, Roald and maybe Kel yes, but why would they take the other two? Did they find out what happened, who took and were also taken so they could not talk? What am I to do, people will surely realize sooner or later that they were not just sent out on their own? It's just so much to think about._

I had reached the war meeting room, inside Roger and Duke Baird were waiting inside for me. Wyldon came in right after. I was so nervous that I just couldn't sit down. Wyldon took one look at me, and after a nod explained what happened. Both Duke Baird and Roger had looks of surprise on their faces.

"How could they have managed to get four pages out of the castle, especially since one of them was a prince?" Duke Baird commented.

"If they used magic it must be something advanced, something to send all four plus themselves to another place. I've never heard of anything like it, but it may be an advance version of the same spell we use to speak over distances." Roger stated.

"There's nothing more we can do right know, other than try to find ways to discover who took them and how. After that we shall find the pages and bring them back to the castle. Please be careful and if anyone brings up the subject of the missing pages clearly state that they have been sent out. The reasons why have not been discussed with anyone. I thank you all for your help in advance."

As soon as I was done speaking I had to leave the room. It's hard to think of the fact that your child is missing. Duke Baird knows about his son and one of Kel's brothers is suppose to be visiting within the next week, hopefully he is delayed and that the four have returned by then.

**A/N- I know, I know it's really short; I just wanted to update with what happens when the fact that the four are missing is reported to the king. I will try to update soon with more from the earth side of the story. ******** Please review!!!! ******


	4. To Fit In

**Disclaimer- The books and characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**A/N- This chapter should be better than the last because it was just so that I could update with something. I really didn't like it but it had been so long since the last update. It back to earth with Kel.**

**Chapter 4- To Fit In**

Kel's POV

I could hear a bell ringing in the distance. I looked over at the clock on the desk. It said 6:00 am. School starts at 8:00 which gives me a little time to exercise. I didn't have my glaive which saddens me a bit it is my favourite part of my morning exercise routine. _I can't think about what I miss. I must think about what I have. _With that thought I got out of bed and started with some push ups, for upper arm strength. I continued until my arms were tired.

I jumped up at the sound of something squeaking. I spun around to see Roald sitting in the chair. "Wow Kel, you really do work hard to keep up with us guys. I figured you worked with your glaive and all but I would have never thought of something like this."

"I asked the Wildcat Shang for some advice and this is what she told me. She gave me a few others, but I have to hurry over to the girl's area if I want to shower. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Make sure you wake the other two up we don't want them to sleep through their first day of schooling here."

Roald chuckled and left through the door, he went to wake up the other two, banging the door ever so loudly. I gathered up the uniform I was given, a kilt and shirt with a pair of socks. I walked out of the room to see Roald pounding on the door still; I stifled a laugh as I walked passed. The girls' dorms where on the other side of the school campus and would have been a good walk of course to keep up in my training I ran it less than 5 minutes. The showers where on the first floor and they were almost empty of people. There were two other girls both of whom where using something that they pointed at their heads. I walked over to the other side to shower.

Roald's POV

I continued to knock as loudly as possible on the door of Neal and Merric's room with no luck. After about ten minutes I finally heard movement from inside the room. The door slowly opened and Merric's face appeared. "It's so early, what are you doing here."

"You guys might wan tot wake up to start getting ready. We do start school today after all."

With that I turned and walked to my own room, gathered up my stuff and left the get ready if they are late after this it is their own problem.

Kel's POV

In less than fifteen minutes I was staring at my own reflection in the mirror. Nothing had changed I didn't look different than usual. _How many times will I try to convince my self like this? I mean sure I had worn dresses around the castle to prove that I was a girl, but why does this skirt have to be so short._ Really what kind of place is this? The two girls from before where still facing the mirrors talking to each other while putting on face paints. One looked over at me, "Why are you trying to make your kilt look longer? Do you want to look like a geek or something?"

"What do you mean dresses shouldn't be this short even when you're young let alone at this age. Do people here seriously dress like this?"

The other girl stopped with her face paints and looked at me, "Are you serious you'll never get a guy with an attitude like that. Kim how about we help her learn what the 21st century is like."

Kim and the other girl walked over to me. "I don't know why you want a guy so bad. They're stubborn most the time, and can be the most annoying people in the world, trust me I live in the same building as a bunch of them as well as having classes and training with guys only. Although it is worth is for my dream."

"Wait you spend all your time with guys. Are you the new girl who moved into the boys' dorm so she wouldn't be separated from her friends?"

"Yeah, I'm Kel. The guys I came with are Neal, Roald, and Merric. They're some of the guys I train with."

The girl who's name that I had yet to learn looked at my kilt, "I'm Kate, okay first things first please roll your kilt a little shorter. Do you have any make-up with you?" She pointed at her face paints

I rolled my kilt the way Kate showed me to and answered her question, "No. I didn't plan on wearing make-up, and I usually don't, only when I am proving to the guys that I am still a girl who is among them."

Kim and Kate quickly put some make-up on me. I looked in the mirror; I couldn't believe what I saw. I truly looked like a girl, like everyone else who was walking around here today. Somehow I feel like I will fit in here with no problem. At least there are more than just guys attending school here. "Sorry, but I really have to leave. The guys and I still have to go get our schedules before class starts. I talk to you guys later. Maybe we will have some classes together."

"Yeah maybe, and if we do have classes together we can work on homework in the lounge of your dorm. That way there will be guys, you know to help us with our homework." Kim and Kate said together, like they were twins with the exact same thoughts.

I carefully walked across the campus and back up to my room. I knocked on the door then tried to open it. I figured that Roald had yet to return and I didn't have a key for the room. I decided to see if either Merric or Neal were back yet. I was about to knock on the door when I saw the three guys coming down the hallway. I stood at the door waiting for them to notice me; none of them had yet to realize that I was standing there.

Then within a seconds notice they had all stopped, and started to stare at me. I gave them my best Yamani Lump face. I mean I know I look different but do they really have to stare at me like that.

Roald came out of his daze first, "Um, you remember Steve from yesterday, he's, uh, going to meet with us at the front entrance in ten minutes."

"Okay, can you unlock the door?" was my only response.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it before entering Merric and Neal's room. I walked over to the desk and brushed my hair with the brush I was given by the school.

Ten minutes later I was standing at the front entrance waiting for the guys. The three arrived together and motioned for me to follow them to class.

**A/N Up next the four classes at school. Want to know what happens when people attend classes at a school in an unknown world??? Next update will tell all. Or at least one class. **


	5. Start of the Day

Steve came out of the building just before we had started towards our classes

**Disclaimer- The characters and books belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**A/N- It's been a long time since the last update. This is the start of the school day, mainly in the café and finding classes. Enjoy!! :)**

**Chapter 5- Start of the Day**

Kel's POV

Steve came out of the building just before we had started towards our classes. He looked at us like we were strange. "Aren't you guys going to eat first?"

He led us to the mess area. There was a line of students holding trays with people putting plates of food on the trays. As we got closer to the line of people I noticed the food that was being served.

"Hey Steve, what kind of food is that?"

"What you mean the pancakes and bacon? Please tell me you've seen this kind of food before, it is common in most countries."

"Well, not really, the meat looks familiar, but the flat thing doesn't, and isn't there anything healthy to go along side with this food?"

"There's fruit farther down but you can pick that up by choice."

As we reached the line Steve grabbed five trays and handed one over to each of us. We followed him along to the servers where we each accepted a plate of food. Merric, Roald and I continued down the line to pick up some fruit while Neil and Steve waited for us. I looked back at Neil, I should have known that he wouldn't have taken any fruits; to him they are as bad as vegetables. Even though we were away from Tortall he will still have to eat his fruits and vegetables. So as I grabbed some for my self I made sure to also grab some for Neil. Merric looked over at me, "You that hungry Kel?"

"No, but Neil is going to be eating some fruit this morning even if I have to force him to eat it myself."

With that I turned around and heading back to the other two boys with Merric and Roald following me. Steve looked at the tray of food, and shook his head lightly while trying to hold back his laughter. We walked over to an empty table where the five of us could sit together. Merric and Roald sat on one side while I sat in between Steve and Neil. The moment Neil had sat down beside me I started taking fruit off of my own try and placing them on Neil's. "You do realize you have to continue eating healthy even when we are away from home. If you don't your body won't get all the nutrition it needs."

"Yes Kel, the only squire to act like a mother."

I placed an apple down on Steve's tray. "I don't know why you don't eat fruit in the morning, but as long as I'm here I will make sure that all four of you continue to eat your fruits and vegetables daily. If you don't like that trade it for a different fruit that I have on my tray."

Steve looked over at me in disbelief, "Are you seriously telling me to eat this?"

"Yes and if you learn to do so yourself, you can feel more masculine and not have me telling you to eat your fruits and vegetables."

Steve picked up the apple and proceeded to take a bite, "Better, Kel?"

"Much"

It didn't take long for all of us to finish eating our breakfasts. After we had cleared our table, Steve led us out of the mess area and towards the main office. We went through the doors and passed the secretary who had helped us find an area to train in. I looked at the second door we went through; the sign said 'Guidance Offices'. The four of us stood back, Steve walked up to the desk and began a conversation with the lady behind it.

Steve turned our way slightly so that the lady could see us as well, "These are the four new students, we have come to get there schedules."

"Ah yes, I was told about that. Now where did I put those schedules?"

She proceeded to search around her desk and through drawers until she found four pieces of paper. Keladry, Roald, Merric and Neil?"

I stepped forward to take the papers, "Yes that would be us."

She handed me the papers, then I hand each one to its rightful owner. Steve said 'thanks' and motioned for us to head out the door. Looking at the schedules, I noticed numbers and letters compiled together. "Steve, what are these numbers and letters for?"

"Those would be the course code. The capital letters tell you what the course is, the numbers tell you which level, and the small letters tell you which class you are. See the little b here means that you are part of the second class for this course. Don't tell me there wasn't any system at your old school."

"No there wasn't, you just memorized where you had to go and when. Plus everyone in the same level is in the same class so there would be no second class."

"Well then, it must have been a small school, but never mind. These numbers over here tell you where your classroom is. You first class math is in 126-2. You need to go to building 2 and find room 126. I'm sorry that I can't take you there, I have a test this morning and I: would rather not lose any writing time. Building 2 is one over from here, the class numbers are on the doors. I will see you all later."

Together the four of us left in search of our classroom.

**A/N- More to come later, especially if my computer decides to wait a little long to crash. Math and French will be the next chapter. Anyway, please review. :)**


	6. Math and French

Disclaimer- The characters all belong to Tamora Pierce

**Disclaimer- The characters all belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**A/N- Procrastinating for exams may result in more chapters….and hopefully leaves enough time to actual attempt to pass exams. :) The slow computer will also start to slow down the updates, since they will take forever to type out and load. :( The translations for the French is in the brackets next to appropriate sentence.**

**Thanks to xxTunstall Chickxx for pointing out the 'Neil – Neal' mistake.**

**Math and French**

Roald's POV

A bell rang as we entered building 2. In an instant the hallway was clear. One boy came in through the doors behind us and ran into a room. Kel and I each took the job of looking for the classroom we needed while Neal and Merric kept an eye out for anything strange. We were reaching the end of the hallway when Kel waved us over. I was the first there. Kel knocked on the door while Neal and Merric scanned the hallway once more. A man opened the door just as Merric and Neal joined us. "Can I help you?"

"Yes these are Kel, Merric and Neal, "I pointed to each as I said there name, "and I am Roald. We are the new students and are suppose to join this class."

"Ah, yes, yes, I was told about you. Come in and introduce yourselves."

We walked in together, after stopping, Kel stepped slightly farther in front of us, "There is not much to tell. We are Neal, Roald, Merric, I am Kel. We attend school together, as well as train. That's pretty much it."

I nodded slightly at Kel. Not too much information seeing as we know very little about these people. Neal and Merric probably both would have said too much. She knew had much information to give and managed to keep it from saying much at the same time. We all looked at the teacher, "Well then, if that's all you four can sit at the tables back there, seeing as there are no desks left."

He turned towards the board and started writing out Note's Theorem, except the title of the note the class had to copy was Pythagorean Theorem. Neal leaned over, "Was it not Note who discover this?"

"Yes, but maybe in this area, Pythagorean realized the same equation for catapults. Remember even if something seems wrong here it may be correct."

"Either way just remember the formula needed for right-angle triangles. C2A2+B2, everything we do here reflects on Tortall, whether anyone here realizes it or not."

The note wasn't very long, and the work was easy compared to what we have used the theorem for, which led me to assume that they have just started this even though a first year page would be able to tell you this as well as the angle needed to get the rock over the wall, which means the use of arching (a/n parabolas). The professor came over with books for us to use for the homework. It contained many different problems that I recognized from my early page years. He showed us where the homework was and left a large amount of questions to do. Most of the students groaned as we got to work. Kel, Roald and Merric said nothing but went to work straight away helping each other with questions they didn't understand. It seemed no matter where we are the study circle continues.

Merric's POV

I looked up to ask Kel to help with the last question. The teacher had only given about 25 or so, with them being slightly easier than the ones from home I had less trouble, but this question about the top of the tree to the end of the shadow was not completely clear to me. Kel had moved over slightly to compare answers with Roald. She seemed to be wearing a smile on her face that I have never seen before, not when she was gladly fighting in practice, or laughing at a joke. She looked up and saw me looking over. "Do you need help Merric?"

"Yes, the last question is confusing me."

She moved over to help me, as she reached my side I noticed the smile changed back into the one I recognized. It couldn't be that she didn't like me as much, she wears her mask around everyone, but it had seemed to disappear just a moment ago. Kel put the problem in a form that I could understand. I had just finished it as the teacher told us whatever we hadn't finished was for homework. Nearly the entire class groaned again, one student smiled and claimed to have no homework again. The girl next to him called him something but I couldn't hear clearly what it was, and stuck her tongue out at him.

The bell rang for the second time today. People stood up and started to walk towards the door. The teacher shut it and looked at everyone, "You know that you are to wait until I dismiss you. Look even the new students realize it."

We had not moved yet, since in Tortall we would have been punished if we tried to leave before being dismissed by a teacher. "You may all go now."

Kel pulled out hr piece of paper and looked at it. "We are to go to room 134 in this building again. You didn't happen to see this number earlier Roald did you?"

"No I didn't."

One student who had been near by as we discussed this leaned over. "Room 134, that would be upstairs second door on your left, you should be able to find it easily."

"Thank you." Kel replied as she put her paper away

Neal's POV

The boy was right the room was quite easy to find. There was only the teacher in the room when we arrived. "_Bonjour, ah nouveau étudiant. Avez- vous dans ma classe de français _?" (Welcome, ah new students. Are you in my French class?)

"_Oui, mademoiselle_." (Yes, ma'am) I replied.

"Your French is near perfect, even an accent and everything."

"Well, it is something the four of us have learnt to speak from a young age."

"Really, then you should have no problem in this class at all. Do you know '_les verbes irregulars'_?" (the irregular verbs)

"For past, present and future."

"_Bien_ (good), you won't mind sitting at the back then, I always keep those who seem to need a little extra help closer to the front."

"Point us to our seats and we shall sit."

By this point most of the class had shown up. It was a small class of 15 students. After the teacher pointed out our seats, we moved to the back to sit and learn. The teacher turned towards the board and started to talk about a lady known as MRS. VANDERTRAMP. The student wrote the name down the side of the page and started to write verbs off the name. Kel laughed slightly, "I get it. It is a way to help remember irregular verbs in the past tense."

None of us said anything after that and all went into what appeared to be a dream like state. We all nearly jumped as the bell rang, telling us how far away from the classroom each of us had been. The only thing that kept us was years of discipline and training. I checked the schedule as we headed out. "It seems we have lunch next. So it seems that we are heading mess area again."

From the classroom we headed out to go get ourselves some food.

**A/N- two chapters up in two days. I didn't use as much French as I wanted to but I really didn't want to think in French again. More updates soon. Please review.**


	7. Lunch

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the books and characters

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the books and characters.**

**A/N- not really much to say….but there is a new POV for a very short period of time.**

**Lunch**

Steve's POV

I headed towards the café, I saw the new students before they saw me. My father, aka the principal, wanted me to help them learn more about the environment at this school. I put on another smile and walked over to them waiting in line.

Kel's POV

Steve joined us as we waited in line for our lunch. This meal consisted of a salad, chicken and rice. I smiled when I saw the rice; it wasn't grown in Tortall, so it was usually part of a more formal gathering. In the Yamani Islands we would have rice quite often so I had grown to love it. Neal and Merric looked at it funnily. I'm not sure if they have ever eaten it, but they have served it before at banquets and other gatherings.

Roald must have seen me smile because he said, "Remembering your days on the Yamani Islands Kel? I know rice is eaten there quite often so you must enjoy it."

"Yes, I do. It was a sad day for me the day I returned to Tortall and learnt that I wouldn't be able to have very often" I replied, being a little over dramatic.

Roald laughed, "It seems that we should try to have it more often, seeing as it can replace the potatoes that usually come with our supper."

We had gotten our food by this point and were sitting down at a table. Steve leaned over the table slightly, "This Yamani Islands you're speaking about. Where is it?"

Roald smiled at him, "It is off the shore of the country we come from. Kel's parents were diplomats there, which is why she is used to their culture. So she should be accustomed to the food served there."

"Oh, so how long have you guys actually known each other."

"For about four years now, since Kel joined at least, Merric, Neal and I have all known each other a bit longer."

"So, you guys normally hang out in just a group of four? Or does Kel hang out with girls, and you guys decided that she was staying with you guys in the dorms?"

"There are more people to our group. Kel is the only girl training with us right now, so I as far as I know she doesn't have many chances to 'hang out' with girls. It won't affect her or anything; Alana did the same thing, well except she was disguised as a guy. Anyway, Kel is fine staying in a room with me, seeing how we all agreed it would be best to stick together. If she opposed she could leave. Now let me finish my lunch, so we can go train a little bit."

Roald's POV

The others had already finished eating, so I ate quickly and we left, leaving Steve alone at the table. It was a nice day out side, so earlier we had agreed to train somewhere outside. Two minutes from the café was a field that no one was using. Kel looked at us, "This should be as good a place as any. Before we do anything, we shall do push-ups for upper arm training. Follow me."

Kel taught us how to properly do the exercise that I saw her doing this morning. We followed that with a few other warm ups that Kel showed us. My guess is that it is the same stuff she does to keep up with the boys. Once we had finished we ran around the field until the bell rang.

**A/N- Lunch normally the shortest yet best part of the school day. New update soon, since my computer is up and working again. :)**


	8. English and Physical Education

1**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that do not appear in the original books, Tamora Pierce owns the books and the characters you do recognize from the books.**

**A/N- So my computer is broken again, so I may be slow on the updates again, especially since I have to write the chapters somewhere else before I can save them to the computer only to put the chapters online then delete them from the computer.**

**English and Physical Education **

Roald's POV

The first class of the second half of the day was English. The class was in building 3 this time, but was right inside the door. We reached the classroom and noticed it was half full. The way the students were spread out it was easy to see that there was a plan to the seating order. The teacher, a woman who had the same sort of air that 'the Stump' had around him, walked towards us. "My name is Ms. Wilden. I am the teacher for this class. May I ask who you are."

"I am Neal, these are Kel, Rolad, and Merric. I can assure you that you should find no trouble with us, or of our knowledge of the language you are teaching."

"I do not appreciate you smart remarks, no matter how well spoken they are. Until I can rearrange the seating order I want the four of you to sit in chairs along that wall."

We each grabbed a chair and placed it along the only wall available, the one that faces the rest of the class. We sat down, I glanced over at Neal, I couldn't totally blame him, but it may be his fault that we are stuck in this position. As the rest of the class arrived they looked at us, giggling and talking. I could find no reason why Ms. Wilden could do this to us, a smart remark is worth a couple of laps, or push ups or something, not public humiliation in front of people which gives them a weird first perspective of us.

"Today, we shall begin to read Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. For those of you unfamiliar with the story, it is about Romeo and Juliet who come from feuding families. The two fall in love, even though they are to continue the feud and hate each other. This is another one of Shakespeare's tragedy, so do not expect a completely happy story."

I felt Merric start to squirm in his seat, he must have realized what her plan must be. "Certain students will be chosen to read parts of the play. I already have the people in mind. A few last minute changes have been made, but it should turn out just fine. Roald, you shall read for Romeo, Kel will read for Juliet, Merric you are Montague, and Neal you are Capulet."

She continued to name the everyone elses' parts. Before handing out the books. I began to look at the quick description of the characters. Kel and Neal had reversed roles. Kel normally takes care of Neal, yet in this play, the character he is reading for is Juliet's father. I silently laughed at this. Then I began to realize that Kel and I are playing the two in love. I started at the play I was holding in my hands. I can say these lines to her right. There should be no problem, we are only reciting lines for class. I looked over at Kel, her face revealed none of her emotions, the same as when she would fight against bullies. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

Kel's POV

The moment Ms. Wilden said the Roald was Romeo and I was Juliet I got nervous. I still have no rational reason as to why I was nervous over reading a couple of lines out loud. The romance should be no problem, I can still recall it being fun the day we sang the horrible 'love ballad' outside of Neal's window. _It is not the content of the lines that you are nervous about, but the thought of having to say them to Roald in front of the entire class. _I glanced over a Roald, he stared at the book as if he could set it on fire. Well, technically he can use magic, but I don't see him setting a book on fire in front of this class. We had no evidence that the people here were magic users and the guys wouldn't show anyone unless they were certain these people would not become more suspicious of us.

His position didn't change until the end of class. "We shall start reading the first act tomorrow, so I ask that all readers prepare to read tomorrow, whether or not we shall reach any of your lines."

Merric's POV

We left the English classroom and headed back outdoors. We knew where the gym was due to our sparring matches the night before. Today it seemed to be a different room than before. Rather than just the four of us on the main floor there were many different people, none staring at us. It was hard to spot the teacher out among the students. Some appeared to be wearing a uniform and other weren't. A couple of girls standing on the other side of the gym watched us. A few moments later two separated from everyone else and headed towards us. "Hey Kel, it seems we do have a class together. I was worried that our wish this morning was for nothing."

Kel looked over, "Kim, Kate good to see you. These are my friends Merric, Roald, and Neal. Guys this is Kim and Kate, the ones who created the looks on your faces this morning without knowing it."

Neal smile slightly, "You wouldn't be able to point out the gym teacher for us would you. I just can't tell who it is."

Kim laughed, "That would be because he is still in his office. Come on, we can show you where you want to go."

They lead us across the gym to a door. Kel knocked on the door and we waited for the teacher to appear. "Hm, new students eh, I'm Mr. Ferrum (**A/N- any chemist reading this) **come in and I can get you some uniforms and locker keys and locks, then you can go get changed."

The uniforms were black and grey. It seemed that girls and guys had to wear the same uniform. Kim and Kate pointed out where we had to go get changed then followed Kel into the girls changing room.

Kel's POV

Kim and Kate led me into the girls change room. "Here, this locker next to ours has been empty for while."

I opened the locked and put one uniform in it and placed the other on the bench behind me. I quickly changed my clothes. I had placed the school uniform in the locker and locked it placing the key in my pocket using the pin to keep it in place. I was about to head out the door when Kim stopped me. "One minute we need to fix you uniform again, plus you forgot to change your shoes."

I looked down at my feet, "I really can't change my shoes seeing as this is the only pair I have here with me."

Kate opened her locker, "Hopefully these will fit. They are an extra pair is was going to place out for someone else to take, if they fit well enough you can have them."

"Thanks"

I changed my shoes and put my regular shoes in my locker. Kim told me to roll my shorts the same way as the kilt, then each took a side and rolled sleeve on my shirt until you could see my entire arm.

"I remember you mentioning training this morning Kel, but man, you have more muscles than most the guys here do."

"I have to put in extra work to build my muscles up so I don't fall behind the guys back home, still, Merric, Neal, and Roald may not look it but their muscles are even more defined than mine."

After they finished checking me over to make sure everything was right we headed back out into the gym. This time I walked out of the room wearing my Yamani Lump face, I know that the guys would react weirdly again, and of course I was right. The continued to stare until Mr. Ferrum brought the class' attention to him. "Alright, today is our last day of working out in the weight room. Tomorrow we have a special instructor coming in to teach our class. Today you do not have to worry about charting everything you do, but do not slack or I will punish you."

Mr. Ferrum opened a door that led into a room full of machines. Kim and Kate led us over to some on the farther side of the room. (**A/N- everything seems to be on the far side of the room**). "Treadmills, basic for warming up and easy to use."

The girls stepped on the machines and pressed a couple buttons before the began a quick paced walked. We followed their lead and stepped on a machine, but could only stare at the buttons trying to figure out what we were suppose to do. "Don't tell me you guys don't know how to use these machines, I would have thought that with your training you would all be experts. Here this is to turn it on and this one is to increase the speed. Easy enough right."

Kate went back to her quick paced walk. We each turned on the machine, it started at a slow walk and moved up slowly as we continued to increase the speed. We each set it to a quick paced run. Neal's was slightly faster than everyone else, but of course Neal is a natural runner. After about fifteen minutes of continuous running we moved on to the next machine. Kate and Kim led us from one machine to the next spending a little time at each showing us how to use them. By the end of class we had the basics of each machine down so we could use them in the future.

Mr. Ferrum waited for everyone to leave before closing the door and locking it. "As I said earlier, tomorrow marks the start of a new set of lessons. You shall all learn the art of fencing. For those of you clueless enough to not know what fencing is, it is the art of sword fighting."

Neal raised his hand, "Does this mean if you own your own sword you can bring it?"

"Yes you may, but the instructor will have to check the swords to make sure that you can use them."

Roald's POV

I could tell as Neal asked the question. that he was hoping to fight an amateur, seeing as he lost to Kel again last night. I thought for a second about the night before, until then I had never realized how graceful Kel was with a sword. Her movements flowed from one to the next, almost as if she was dancing. I came back to the future with a start, I was only admiring Kel's skill, that's all, I told myself, although I bet she would be willing to teach me some ways to improve my fighting skills slightly.

I followed the guys to the locker room to grab our uniforms, there was no point in changing because we could wear these for our sparring practice we shall have before supper. Kel was waiting for us at the doors that lead outside. From there we went back to the dorms to drop off our clothes.

**A/N- finally complete. Next chapter- learn what is so special about the fencing teacher. And whether I decide if I should make Kim and Kate good or evil. Maybe I will actual inclide Neal's POV next time, and let Merric have a longer run with the length of his POV. :) **


	9. A Worried Roald

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books/characters. Trust me if I did the outcome would be very different.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle- I know what you mean about the difference between their swords and the fencing swords, but there is a reason why they need those swords. **

**A Worried Roald**

Neal's POV

We had just finished locking the doors to our rooms when Steve came up. "Hey guys, have anything planned for this afternoon."

"Nothing major, we figured we could spar a bit before doing our homework. Why, did you comes here for something."

"No, not really, I was going to see if you want to join me in the common room to do some homework, but I guess not."

"Right you are, even if we are not at home, there is no way we can completely fall behind. Especially since we only have our swords to practice with and nothing else."

"I am still trying to figure out exactly where you came from. I cannot think of any places that still fight using swords, or even just train with them. Unless you come from one of those reenacting places."

"Well, maybe you will figure it out someday."

With that we walked down to the common room with Steve and left him there as we continued outside to the field we found earlier today. It was still empty of all people and it seemed that no one around us would stop to watch again. Today we split up with me against Roald and Merric against Kel. Kel overpowered Merric quite easily, so after she beat him she went over a few of his problems during the fight. Roald and I were closing in fighting abilities, so our match went on a little longer, with Roald defeating me.

I looked over at Roald as soon as the match was over. The minute he realized he won his head went somewhere else completely. I followed his stare until I guessed where it ended. There was no way he was staring at the trees, or Merric like that, so the only reason could be Kel. She still stood there moving Merric's arms the slightest amount to improve his blocks. I walked over to stand next to Roald, "She is pretty isn't she. You know when you look past all her 'manly' qualities."

"Oh, Neal, I didn't here you come over. I wasn't admiring her exactly," he began as a blush, so light I almost didn't notice it, spread over his face, "I was only thinking about how dedicated she is. Not only does she train harder than any of the guys, but she is still willing to help us when she tries her hardest to keep up with us. Sometimes she just amazes me."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this from Roald. I know he is nice and all, but I never expected him to fall for Kel. He could have any woman he wanted and yet he chose her. Nothing against Kel or anything, but she would be the toughest person to get. She would not be blinded by all he has, maybe that's why he likes her, the fact that if she likes him it would be because it is him.

Roald had reached Kel and Merric by the time I had pulled out of my thoughts. I jogged over to where they were standing. Seeing as we each had a good match, or good lessons in Merrics place we figured we could head back to the dorm to start our homework.

Roald's POV

We ran back to the dorm to make it worthwhile. No point in walking when you can turn it into training. Merric ran upstairs to grab his and Neal's homework. I offered to grab Kel's when I grabbed mine, but she politely refused and followed me, leaving Neal to find a table for us. Merric, who full of energy ran up the stairs, passed us as we reached the top. "Hey Kel, thanks for the help. Maybe next time, I'll spar against Neal, see if I can beat him."

Kel laughed and caught up to me as I finished unlocking the door. Kel went and sat on her bed while I grabbed the homework we had to complete. "Kel, do you feel alright, you look a little off?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired for some reason."

"Stay here and rest. I'll come get you when it's time for supper."

"No, I'll come, I have to do my homework. If I don't start now I might not have enough time to finish it."

"Don't worry I'll help you. Just rest for now, if you still aren't feeling better later, then we'll see what we can do. I would rather not take you to a healer here. Maybe Neal can try and help you."

I stayed to make sure that Kel had lied down and was nearly asleep before I left.

Merric's POV

Neal and I sat at the table waiting for Kel and Roald to return. "What could they be doing up there, it shouldn't take this long to grab a bunch of papers and books."

Neal laughed slightly and muttered something about me being clueless. I wondered if he was talking about something to do with that look that passed between them the other day. When I finally saw Roald, he was alone. Neal looked surprised at that, "What happened to Kel?"

"She wasn't feeling well so I told her to rest and that I would wake her in time for dinner. If she still isn't feeling right later do you think you could take a look at her later?"

Steve had walked up to our table at that point, "there is a nurse on sight here, you could always bring Kel to her. It might be a little better than just you guys looking after her."

"I believe we should be fine with Neal looking after her. We all trust him, and he always helps us out, unless we are sent to his father. Even then a basic check up should be simple."

I looked at Roald, at home he tries to hold back his prince like ways. The way he spoke to Steve was different, he had airs in his voice that made you acknowledge the fact that he had some power over you. Steve just shrugged his shoulders and walked away with out glancing back. We choose French because it seemed to be basic. All we had to do was create sentences with irregular verbs. This wasn't to hard but with the number of sentences we needed to complete, I had to look to Neal and Merric for more exciting sentences. Their idea wasn't too bad, using examples from training in Tortall made it quite easy actually.

Roald's POV

The homework was quite basic, and unless Kel planned on reading the entire play for English tonight, she would finish it quite quickly. As promised when the guys and I were about to head out for dinner I ran upstairs to get Kel.

She was still asleep when I opened the door and for some reason I wanted to wake Kel up myself, not by any loud bangs. I walked over to where she was sleeping in her bed. I had never actually seen her sleep before, and when I saw her sleeping face I was beyond words. She normally choose which expressions you saw on her face, even if they looked natural. I don't know what I was thinking, but all a sudden I was leaning over, coming closer to her. I brushed my lips against her cheek before I quickly pulled back. I called her name and she slowly began to open her eyes.

I was amazed by the sight. This girl before me, the one with controlled emotions, could keep her cool in a battle, and could beat up guys as we all have seen in her training, was looking so defenceless. "Hmm, Roald, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you for supper. Remember, I told you would before you went to sleep."

"Yeah, I remember now. Just give me a minute."

I stood there and waited while she pulled herself out of bed. She walked over to the desk and picked up her brush and tried to fix her hair. I could tell that she wasn't doing much better than earlier, so I walked over and took the brush from her. I pulled out the chair and motioned for her to sit down. She did so without another thought. I slowly began to pull the brush through her hair. I could tell you that this was most likely my only chance, normally she was fixing out uniforms and hair.

I placed the brush back down on the desk in front of Kel. She still looked out of it. "Are you sure you want to go for supper. I can always bring you something back."

"No, I want to go. I should try to eat something. It may help a little bit."

I headed towards the door, as I got there I realized she was slow at following me. I would have preferred to make her stay in the room and wait until later to try eating, but she would probably trying following us. I walked back over to where she was. I took her hand and lead her to the door. As soon as she was out I led her to the stairs. I made sure she had a good grip on the railing. I still held her hand, but I was ready to catch her if anything happened.

I saw Neal and Merric standing at the bottom of the stairs. I could tell what Neal was thinking just be looking at him. I was hoping he could just leave it be. I was only like this right now because Kel was sick. If she was fine, I would not be walking down the stairs with her like this. I figured I could sort this out after supper, when Kate and Kim showed up. Kim looked at Kel and I before leaning over towards Neal to whisper something to him.

He had finished answering her by the time we reached the bottom of the stairs. I could only guess what their short conversation was about. Kate looked at Kel, "Is she alright, she looks a little different from earlier."

"She's fine. Just a little off. She figures a little supper would do here good."

The walk to the mess hall felt different this time. I have no logical reason why, and I was letting my mind stay at that. I found an empty table and led Kel to it. She sat down in one chair and I took the one next to her. "You guys go grab your food, I will wait here and grab something for us after."

The line was short so everyone was back quickly. I stood up as Neal sat down at the table. I waited for him even though he was the last to return, because I knew he could help Kel if anything happened. I walked to line and grabbed a tray. Tonight's meal was meat on bread, it didn't look to bad. I grabbed a plain bun for Kel. When I reached the lady with the drinks, I asked if I could also have something that would be good for an upset stomach for Kel, I knew from previous experience water was not always the greatest thing. She handed my a brown liquid in a bottle as well as the bottle of water. She told me a minute while she grabbed Kel something to eat. She came back with a plate that had toasted bread on it. I thanked her for her help before grabbing some vegetables and heading back to the table.

Everyone had started to eat. Kel was sat there waiting for me to return. I handed Kel the toasted bread as well as the bottle of brown liquid. Neal looked at Kel, "Only take small bites and sips, you do not want to upset your stomach anymore."

Kel made a face at Neal, and slowly ate her meal. I ate slowly with her so she wouldn't look to weird. As soon as Kel was done eating we said good bye to Kim and Kate, who were staring at a table of guys, and headed back to the dorm. After eating Kel's face seemed to improve slightly and her grip on my hand was a little tighter. Neal and Merric walked just ahead of us, knowing I was out of their view, I looked over at Kel and smiled. When she first said she wasn't feeling well I was worried, but knowing that she was improving made me feel happier.

Back at the dorm, Neal and Merric sat with Steve and some other guys, who were staring at a box with moving pictures. Steve waved Kel and I over, I just shook my head no. He smiled before turning back to everyone else. Kel walked up the stairs by herself this time, but I followed behind her, just in case. After I unlocked the door, Kel went and sat at the desk, pulling out her school stuff. I pulled the chair from the other desk and started suggesting sentences to her. She wrote them down and had finished her homework in no time.

Kel looked completely wiped out after she had finished her homework. I told her to get changed. I grabbed my night clothes and headed towards the showers.

Kel's POV

Roald had told me to change while he showered, I felt to tired to oppose him, so I changed. I sat on the bed covers over my legs to wait for him to return. With in ten minutes he was back. I watched him as he locked the door. "I talked to Neal and Merric, they both say good night."

I smiled. I continued to look at Roald. His clothes were sticking to him slightly allowing me to get an idea of what he looked like topless. His hair also looked different when it was wet, I couldn't take me eyes off it. Normally it was kept neatly in place, as his role of the prince, but now it was messy. I shook my head as if it could make these thoughts leave my head. "Yeah, umm, good night."

As I laid down, I saw Roald watching me. He had a small smile on his face as he reached for the light. That changed the moment I grabbed my head as pain filled my mind. "Kel, Kel, are you alright. I'll be right back."

I heard him run out of the room leaving the door open behind him. By the time my head hit the pillow I was out.

Roald's POV

Seeing Kel looking better made me smile. I was about to turn out the lights when she grabbed her head. "Kel, Kel, are you alright. I'll be right back."

I ran out of the room leaving the door open. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Neal and Merric were still talking with the guys. Merric noticed me first, "Roald is everything okay?"

"Neal, something is wrong with Kel."

Neal jumped out of his chair and ran up the stairs, with Merric and I on his heels. Neal reached the room and went straight to Kel. I shut the door and locked it as soon as Merric came in. Neal bent over Kel. Even though I couldn't see it I could tell he was using his magic. I sat on my bed watching Neal as he tried to help Kel. I felt helpless, I couldn't help her even though I hated seeing her like this.

After a minute Neal straightened out. "Everything seems to be fine now. I can't tell what happened, but she is fine, and is only sleeping right now."

I sighed with relief. I don't know what I would do if Kel was hurt here. Neal informed me that I was to keep her from doing anything in the morning, as they left to go to bed themselves. After they left I locked the door again. I walked over to Kel's bed. She was sleeping peacefully and I was thankful for it. I leaned over, "Never make me worry like that again Kel, please."

For the second time that day I leaned over and kissed Kel on the check. I don't know what made me do it, but I felt like I wanted to, and hoped that one day, she could be conscious when I did.

**A/– I use quite, quite often, but I have to learn not to hit the w key.**

**It is now 5:40 am and the sun is rising, I have been up all night and have finished my box of Rice Krispies (sniff sniff there was no milk left in the house). I couldn't sleep after starting this chapter. **

**Up next, what happens when they start reading the play.**

**And why are the swords so important...**


	10. A Little More Information

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters. Nor Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, I could never write such a tragic ending.**

**A/N– I'm helping my friend write her fanfiction. So my updates may be a little slower, but as long as I keep not sleeping they shouldn't be too bad. The swords come into play in this chapter. I also realize the magic has yet to come into the story, find out what happened. :) Read on to find out how.**

**A Little More Information**

Kel's POV

I woke up the following morning feeling much better. I got out of bed and started to do some  
push-ups. Roald woke as I reached my third. "Kel, stop doing push-ups. Neal wants you to take it easy for a few days and I agree with him. You should get enough training in class today."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You mean you don't want me to practice?"

"Just until we can figure out what made you sick yesterday. Maybe sooner if you start doing better again."

"Fine, but you won't complain during class today."

"As long as it is kept to basic stuff I won't complain."

I grabbed my uniform, and everything else I needed to get ready that morning, planning on return to the dorm at the very last moment.

Roald's POV

Even though Kel was clearly mad about not being able to do anything this morning you could tell she was nearly back to her normal self. Nearly everyone at our table received a speech about eating healthy.

The first to classes pasted by in a blur. The only thing I could tell you about lunch is that we received the same speech about eating healthy, but this time it was mainly focussed on Neal and Merric. Part of the reason why the morning sped by so fast was English class. If I lucked out we wouldn't reach scene IV today.

As we took our seats in front of the class again I glanced at Kel. She was at the far end, Neal was next to her, with Merric in between me and him. This wasn't so bad. Then Ms. Wilden walked in. "This won't do. Neal, Roald, switch places. It is better to have the 'star crossed lovers' sitting next to each other."

The class laughed at her use of the quote. For some reason my checks turned red as I heard this. I had no feelings for Kel. She was only a friend and fellow classmate, training to be a knight. Happy with her arrangement, she had the class begin to read the play.

After spending a hour of reading the play we were told to stop and work on the questions corresponding with the scenes we just read. I sighed with relief. We hadn't reached scene IV yet, but seeing as we just finished scene III we would probably start it the following day.

The bell rang, the guys and I headed back to the dorms so we could pick up our swords. I looked over at Neal, "We might as well change before heading to class. We can run from the dorm to the gym, we will be late anyway."

Neal look at me, "Sounds good, you can change in our room and Kel can change in yours."

When we reached the our rooms, I went into the room with Kel and left for the room next door after grabbing my uniform. We all changed quickly, to make it to class just after it started. Kel had brought my sword out with hers and locked the door. Neal, Merric and Kel had already strapped on their swords.

We ran from the dorms to the gym. Upon arrival we noticed everyone standing with a sword, and none of their swords looking nothing like ours. The teacher looked over at us. "Good, you guys are changed." A man entered the room, "Everyone this is your instructor, Mr. Kadet. He will be in charge of today's class."

Mr. Kadet walked over to us. "I was informed that some students had their own swords."

"We didn't realize that the swords you use would be different then ours."

"That's okay. Please place your swords over along that wall for now, and grab a sword, then line up with the rest of the class."

We spent the entire class learning different things about fencing. Everything from the name of the swords we were using (foils), to safety and different moves. It was basic stuff, slightly different from what we leant in training but very similar over all.

We were all dismissed as the bell rang. The rest of the class went to get changed. We picked up our own swords and strapped them to our waists. Merric looked at us, "How do you all feel about having a match, right here right now. Neal and I, Kel and Roald. Sound good?"

I laughed, it seemed that something had Merric's spirits up. "Fine," Neal replied, "As long as Roald goes easy on Kel, we wouldn't want her to get sick again."

We split into our pairs. Neal and Merric quickly began their match while Kel and I pulled out our swords and circled each other. "I don't care what Neal said about you going easy on me. This will be an even match and I shall not falter. Fight me with your true strength Roald."

I looked at Kel. I wasn't sure what I should do. I didn't want to see Kel sick again, but it would hurt her if she knew I wasn't fighting her with full strength. The best thing to do was use the same amount of force she used on me.

Our match went on longer than Merric and Neal's. We were evenly matched, meaning that the outcome could go either way. With a quick change in the way I was attacking, I managed to get past Kel's defence and claim the match as my own. Kel laughed as we both placed our swords in their scabbards.

"A job well done to all of you" said a voice from across the room.

We turned to see who was watching us. Mr. Kadet made his way towards us. "Excellent handling of your swords. You couldn't have been any better if you had spent the past few years studying to pass into knighthood. May I please see your sword Roald."

I handed my sword over to Mr. Kadet. He began to closely inspect the sword. He started with the hilt, moving down to the blade on one side. I hoped he would only inspect that side because my family crest was on the other, which might spark his interest, and that was something I wouldn't have been expecting.

To my dismay, he turned the sword over and looked at it just as closely. He inspected the crest even more throughly than the sword. He looked at us with an expression of surprise. "Come, we must speak in private."

He returned my sword before leading us out of the gym and down the hallway. "Luckily for us that they prepare a room for me whenever I stay. Right down by the gym to."

He motioned for us to enter a room, while he looked down the hallway. He came in after us and shut the door. "That is the Conte family crest on your sword if I am not mistaken." He looked at us, "Don't worry. I grew up in Tortall, spent most my life there. I grew up in the Lower City. You know in Corus. I grew up on the stories of George, the best Rogue of them all. One day the room around me disappeared and I landed here. I still have no clue what happened, or who did this to me."

Kel laughed, "We have some idea who did this to us. Though no clue as to how we are to get back."

I looked up, happier then earlier due to the thought that just crossed my mind. "When you arrived, did you get sick shortly after?"

"No, I didn't. I must tell you, there are records of people from Tortall appearing here. Nothing that these people know about. It is kept secret, only a copy may be passed on to newcomers, after they agree to secrecy, and a promise to destroy their copy should they ever believe to find themselves near death, or returning home by some random chance. It has mentioned that those coming here without magic get sick. When our people arrive here, no matter what they had in Tortall, they gain the ability for basic magic."

"Thank you, that is some helpful knowledge. I hate to cut our visit short, but we need to head for supper soon. Although it would be great if we can talk again."

"Sounds good. If I'm not in the gym I should be here most of the time. Good day to you all."

I led the group back to the dorms to put our swords away before we had dinner. We had some much we needed to discover, and hopefully enough time to do it all.

**A/N– up next the major discussion after supper. As well as another look at what is happening back at the castle. :) Look for the next update, and don't forget to review this chapter. 8D**


	11. Discussions

1**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters.**

**A/N- This is just a quick update. I decided that I would update both my stories at least once before I left to head north. For any Naruto fans reading this, check out my Naruto story. The link can be found in my profile. :):):) **

Merric POV

We sat around the table in the café. We had some new information that could help us. Others from Tortall had landed here. There is information on everyone who has come here. It would be useful if we could get a copy of the book for ourselves. It turns out that the reason for Kel being sick is magic. Well, it might be the reason. Neal wants us to wait until after supper to see if its true.

Supper was a quick and quiet affair, ending with us dragging Kel who was eating her apple still. She put up a fight even after Neal threw her over his shoulder to get hr back to the dorm. She tried to fight him back then as well, put she gave up when he didn't respond.

We were back at the dorms pretty quickly. We went into Kel's and Roald's room, locking the door behind us. We stood around the room as Kel sat on her bed. No one did anything, then Roald kneeled down in front of Kel, "Close your eyes, and reach within yourself. Search for something new, something you don't recognize from before. Hold your hands together and focus that new energy there, think about creating light."

A small ball of light shone from her hands. It was a well known fact around the castle that Kel had no magic, which made her different from Alanna as a page. This meant that what Mr. Kadet had said is true. This meant that there is a chance that I will get sick as well. I said this thought aloud.

Neal looked at me, "It is true that you didn't have magic in Tortall meaning that you should have some here as well, but we don't know whether or not it will affect you like Kel seeing as she got sick and you didn't."

"True, well maybe in a few days after we are sure Kel's better I'll see if I can do anything."

We turned our attention back to Kel, seeing how much she can do. After five more minutes of

testing Kel's ability Roald stood up. "Let's stop for the night, we don't want to over do anything."

Our discussion turned back towards what we knew so far. Kel had magic, different people had

disappeared from Tortall and ended up here, we were no closer to getting home then before, I might have magic, at least we would be prepared for if I got sick, and there was a book that may be able to help us if we can get a copy. "The biggest problem is we don't know where we are in comparison Tortall. Even if we knew the spell that brought us here, we could use something like that as a starting point." said Roald

"We can try talking to Mr. Kadet tomorrow see if he has a copy of the book and is willing to lend it, or if he can tell us where to get a copy of the book." Kel proposed.

"For now take this a training, we gather as much information as possible. This means that we learn the history of this place and any surrounding countries. Any piece of information we get may become useful in the time we spend here. We stick to basic training, unless we get time off from studying out school work. We split up into groups for work. Kel and I will search for the history of this country, you to will search for any extra information. We need to know who leads these people, and their entire government. Consider this extra training. Anytime we get off from school, such as holidays we go beyond basic training into the hardest training we can give to ourselves. Got it?"

We looked at Roald, we knew he had been trained to think like this since he was young, but since he tried to act normal when training we never saw him like this. He was nearly ready to rule over Tortall. We all agreed as one and went our separate ways to prepare for bed.

Back At the Castle

Alanna's POV

Even though Roger had said he done nothing to the missing kids I couldt trust him. I talked Jonathon into letting me check out his room. The only problem was the amount of time it took to convince Jon to let me check. I was getting worried that any magic residue that I may have found when they first disappeared may be gone.

I opened the door and walked straight in knowing the Roger was elsewhere on the grounds with Jon. I touched the stone I was given by the goddess to allow me to see the magic used in the room. I recognized most of the magic in the room. There was residue suggesting that Roald's magic had entered into one of Roger's spell, the only problem is there was another colour of magic in the room. One that I had never seen before, also mixed in with one of Roger's spell.

I could tell that magic had been used, and some other magic had been added to the two spells, the only problem is that it had nearly disappeared. The residue of the magic used had gone from the form it had originally taken to random blobs of colour. This was on help other than the fact that Roger was using magic.

I left the room. I knew that it would be too late but Jon just couldn't listen to me. I started walking around the castle towards the training yards in hope of finding him. I found him there standing with Raoul next to him. Raoul turned around and saw me. He also saw my glare ast Jon. He laughed slightly before moving farther down the fence, asking one of the pages something.

I walked straight up to Jon, not even letting him acknowledge that I was there before I let my temper take over me, "I told you there was something in there. But, noooo you had to tell me I would find nothing. There was no point in searching for anything. So now it's your fault that the most I could see was two blobs of colour, each of which had another colour added to it.**"**

He looked at me blankly, "I believe you are starting to scare the pages Alanna. Calm done and we shall talk inside where it is a little more private. Raoul, come as well, I may need a hand with this."

I didn't know what he was referring to with his last sentence. It had a double meaning the easy one, that he would have trouble with the information I was bringing him, that would be for the pages. Yet, with the way he looked at me when he said this I just knew he meant he may need a hand in dealing with me. I walked off heading towards the meeting room, with Jon and Raoul behind. Anything dealing with this case would be discussed in there.

Raoul quietly closed the door down behind him as Jon took a chair. I paced back and forth waiting for Raoul to sit down. "Sit down Alanna. What is this all about."

I sat for half a second before starting my pacing again. "There are signs of magic in his room. Two chairs have magic by them. It looks like the same spell was used more than once there. I canèt tell you anymore than that. Although one chair had some of Roald's magic to it. The other one held some magic I have never seen before in this castle. If you had let me inspect the room sooner we may have had more proof than that. Now, the anyone could claim it was simple magic moving the chair from here to there, when he had a guest."

"And how could you tell that it wasn't just that."

"It wouldn't have lasted as long if it was just that. Also why would the other magic be added. It is not like the chair would have been to heavy for Roger."

"We can do nothing for now. We are still working on a different version of the spell that allows us to speak over distances. Later we are going to try another seeing spell, if you would like to join us we shall be pleased."

"I will grab my mirror and join you later. If there is nothing else you would like to discuss I'm going to see if I can do anything down in the training yards to help."

Jon nodded my out of the room, giving me some freedom to help with the older pages practice their jousting. Who knows what Jon is planning to do with all of this, especially with the royal engagement plans that need to be finalized.

**A/N- It will be a short while before I will finish another chapter. I'm gone for the weekend, and as soon as I get back I'm reading Breaking Dawn and I plan on breaking off all contact to the outside world (mainly my friends, msn, facebook, fanfiction, email, and blog) until I finish it. Other than that please review and look for the next update.**

**It was definitely fun writing Alanna like that in this scene. I wanted to make her mad about something, and this fit in with the story. :)**


	12. From English On

1**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tamora Pierce. I don't own Romeo and Juliet either.**

**A/N I know its been a bit since my last update, but I had slight writers block, but I have figured out what is going to happen now. The stuff in italics is from Romeo and Juliet.**

Roald's POV

I couldn't tell you much about this morning. It flew past me. For some reason I was dreading this next class. English. Its not like we are doing much in class anyway, we were to continue reading the play. I looked at the book in my hand. The scene IV went through like it was nothing, it was quite easy to read. Then we started scene V. Everyone else was having a fun time trying to read their lines, laughing at some of the words, and Mrs. Wilden was glaring at everyone who was laughing, especially when she was trying to explain what they were saying. My grip on the book started to tighten as we got farther into the scene.

Kel and I began reading the lines, I didn't dare glance at her, it was hard enough to read the lines without blushing. The person reading stage directions laughed slightly as he read the words 'kissing her'. At that point I let a slight blush escape before forcing it back under control. My grip on the book loosened as the 'Nurse' called Juliet to speak with her mother.

The chorus, consisting of a set twins read the intro to the next act. Scene I only took moments to read. Then Scene II began and my grip on the book started to tighten again.

_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Juliet is the sun! _

As I continued to read the lines describing Juliet I began to blush. I kept my head down while I tried to get it all under control. It was hard enough to keep my voice sounding as it usually does.

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but my sworn love, and all no longer be a Capulet._

As Kel read her lines I stole a glance at her. She had the same 'Yamani Lump' face she always wore on, but you could see she was losing a battle with her emotions from the slight blush rising on her cheeks. I looked back down at the book to read more lines.

Looking at Kel hadn't been a smart idea. I kept my face down to hide the fact that I had lost against my emotions and a blush was rising on my cheeks. It was hard enough to just be reading these lines, but since we still didn't have a new seating plan I was facing the entire class through all of this.

As we finished the scene I heard the bell ring, and I was thankful for it. As everyone gathered their books Mrs. Wilden reminded us that we would have to finish the questions on what we read today for tomorrow, because we are taking up all the questions we had to do so far. I lifted my face slowly as I felt my face return to normal.

Roald leaned over towards me while I stood up. "Ah, a blushing prince. Something one does usually not see."

He noticed my blushing even with my trying to hid it. "True Merric, those are true words indeed. I wonder how much more of this blushing prince we will see. Although, I do believe the fair Kel was blushing as well."

"Wait, you mean Kel blushed. Wow, I thought nothing could get past her emotion wise."

Kel was standing at the door waiting for us. Luckily Merric and Neal had shut up by the time we reached her. I heard a few more comments about my blushing, but heard nothing else about Kel. It felt weird to hear people talking about me like that so closely. Most people are careful about what they say around me, seeing as insulting a prince might not be the best way to go. I could deal with Merric and Neal teasing me about blushing, as long as they don't tell Kel about it. That would just make it weird.

Our walk to the gym was a quiet one. There really wasn't much to talk about. My guess is that Merric found the silence an awkward one because he began to start humming the tune of the song we once sang under Neal's window. A blush crept up on to Neal's face as we crossed the grounds. Kel and I both picked up the tune. Half a second later the three of us we're running away from Neal towards the gym still humming the song. We stopped running as we reached the gym and walked inside. As Neal joined us we burst out laughing.

Kel left us there to go get changed in the girls' room while we changed ourselves. Neal looked over at Merric as we pulled on our gym clothes. "I thought you guys had stopped that."

"It was over, but everyone was quiet, and after the blushing incident in English, I figured, why not?"

I laughed again as we walked out of the change room over to where Kel was standing. "What is so funny Roald?"

"Neal's anger over the humming of the song."

Mr. Kadet was our teacher again today, with Mr. Ferrum inspecting everything we did. After a short while Mr. Kadet asked us to sit down. "I believe by tomorrow we can have a few matches if all of you can be responsible. Although I haven't asked them yet, I would appreciate it if we could have some demonstrations from Kel, Roald, Merric and Neal."

Kel looked at us, "Seems like fun."

Mr. Kadet laughed, "Okay, we will break up into two groups. Would you guys rather fence inside or out?"

"Outside would be better it gives us some more space."

Mr Kadet broke the class into two separate groups. One of the boys from our Englished class started laughing. Mr. Kadet looked at him, "May I inquire as to why you are laughing?"

"Because in English, Merric and Neal are reading for the parts of Montague and Capulet, the heads of the feuding households, and Kel and Roald are reading the parts of Romeo and Juliet."

"I guess then that is how we should separate them. Also from what I saw yesterday that will make them evenly matched."

We were led outside the field where we had worked out a couple of days ago. We separated ourselves and made sure everyone was far back enough that no one would get hurt. Mr. Kadet had us start our matches. Kel's movements were better today, showing that she was over her sickness. Again we were evenly matched and the match was going no where as we attacked and blocked in turn.

Ten minutes later all four of us were going strong. I could hear the cheering from the spectators for Merric and Neal as they cheered them on. I focussed on my own fight with Kel. Kel managed to get past my defence and hit me in the shoulder. Our match over we went to join everyone else watching Neal and Merric. They were evenly matched and neither was willing to lose, especially since there was girls watching them. I could see Merric's face strain slightly. It wasn't like him, he should be able to easily fight this long with Neal, the foils were no where near as heavy as our own swords making it easier yet.

I watched as Merric's legs went out from under him. Neal immediately dropped his sword and was at his side. Kel and I pushed our way through the crowd to join him. Mr. Ferrum came over and told us to bring him to the nurse's office. Neal looked up at him, "It's okay, we just need to get him back to the dorm. He'll be fine."

Mr. Ferrum looked at us like we were crazy. Mr Kadet had finally made his way over to us, hearing the entire conversation. "If you don't mind taking the students and equipment back in I will accompany these four."

Mr. Ferrum nodded, still looking at us like we were crazy before telling the class to return to the gym. "I'll assume on of you is a healer."

"Yes, I'm a healer. I gave up university for knighthood though, but my father still continues to teach me enough to make sure I can help at anytime."

"May I ask who your father is?"

"Duke Baird of Queenscove."

"Ah, a name I recognize. The head healer at the castle. Well let's get Merric to his room. He never had magic in Tortall did he."

"No, which would be why he's sick." Neal said as he looked over Merric not willing to use magic out here where anyone could see.

Mr. Kadet helped us to get Merric back to his room. Kel and I did our homework in our room while Merric slept next door. Neal said he wanted to stay in his room and monitor the changes in Merric so he could write them down and examine them while doing his homework.

I sat at my desk answering the questions from English class. They were basic questions and done quickly. Kel picked up her math homework and sat on her bed, legs crossed, trying to solve her math homework. I had only finished one question out of the set of ten when I got stuck. I walked over to where Kel was sitting, standing by her bed. "Kel, do you think you can explain number two to me?"

She patted the bed next to her. I had sat next to her like this before, but that had been in a room filled with guys. I slid next to her on the bed. I pulled my knees so I could place the book and paper down on them. Kel showed me her paper explaining how she got the answer. She sat there and help me answer all the questions.

**A/N I gave up on trying to remember stuff for math, so if anyone can remember stuff from grade 9/10 math can you pass it on. I did remember most the lines from Romeo and Juliet. Watch for the next chapter.**


	13. After School

1**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize.**

**A/N I figured out the end, but don't worry it is still a bit away. Enjoy the chapter**

Roald's POV

I placed my books down next to me, sliding down a little to lean against the wall. I looked over at Kel as she finished up the last question on her sheet. She had started with math rather than English so I finished first. Kel placed her work down next to her as well and copied my position.

Kel laughed, "It's funny that we have no clue where we are, and yet we never seem to get away from work. Although, we lucked out landing somewhere with people who are helping us, to some degree."

"Yeah, I only wish I knew what Roger had planned for us when he did this. He may not have planned to get rid of Merric and Neal, but you and I, what did he have planned?"

"I have no clue. Merric and Neal were looking for us meaning they would interfere with his plans. Plus him lending me a book surprised me. He always looked at me with disgust, and never approved of Alanna as a knight."

"There you go. He still wants the throne, and of course is against female knights. It looks worse if we disappear at the same time."

"This may sound really weird but I miss the castle. The stuff they have here is really different, but its not the same. "

"It's not that weird. It really is different, even if everything we are going over is the same, we have had the same teachers since starting our training. Even if its really different to be here, and its nice for now, I keep reminding myself that my father and others are searching for us. They could never let something like this slip by."

I looked over at Kel. She had a slight smile on her face, "Yeah, I guess if the heir to the throne goes missing, it might become a big deal."

"Well, just think, my father, Raoul, and Alanna working together to find us. By the time we get back Alanna will have them both cowering somewhere. Of course the best of the best are looking for us, meaning they will find us."

Kel laughed, "I really would love to meet with Alana someday. She must have some great stories from her training days."

"She does, and someday you will have to ask her about them. Just think, she was my father's squire and she has quite the temper, plus she always had to hide so much. Anyways, you must have your own interesting stories from the Yamani Islands."

"There are some. Training was harsher there, and it started for people younger than pages. Plus there was all the etiquette there. If a woman feels as if she is in danger, she uses a special kind of fan that can double as a weapon."

"More proof that women can protect themselves and others. Tortall is only beginning to change."

Kel leaned slightly towards me. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Hey, do you want me to move so you can lay down?"

"No, its fine. I don't want to fall asleep now anyways. We should head out for supper soon."

I moved over a bit so that she could lean against me. My heartbeat began to rise slightly. "Do you want to try and see if you can get a bigger ball of light today?"

"Sure."

Kel sat up and moved in front of me crossing her legs again. She held out her hands and closed her eyes. A small ball of light started to appear. It flickered slightly before going out. She opened her eyes and looked directly at me. "I don't think I can really do this."

She start to move her hands back next to her. I put my hands around hers and held them back in position. "Try again, look my in the eyes, and just reach deep into yourself and search for your magic. You are strong and can do this, try and focus the power you find into light."

A ball of light grew in her hands. "See, you can do it. You just need confidence in yourself."

"I guess I can. This feels so cool."

Kel looked up and smiled. I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. Half a second later I pulled back. I looked at her face worried about her reaction. Her hand slowly moved from in between mine to her lips. "Sorry, I didn't."

"I-it's okay. I was just surprised that's all."

I slowly leaned forward slowly, this time Kel realized what was happening and also started to lean forward. I lips had barely came into contact when someone knocked on the door. We had just pulled apart as the door opened. I looked over to see who it was, knowing that Merric or Neal would have waited for one of us to answer it.

At the door was Steve, Kim, and Kate. They stood there staring at Kel and I. Kel moved her hands back to her sides before moving back to sitting next to me. "What brings you guys here?" Kel asked, trying to break the silence.

"We were on our way to supper and decided to see if you wanted to join us. Neither Kate or I knew where your room was so Steve showed us. I didn't think we would be interrupting anything."

"Um, no it was nothing. We'll join you for supper."

"We'll meet you downstairs then."

I got up off the bed and grabbed my notes, placing them on the desk. "I'm going to tell Neal and Merric were heading down for supper now."

I left the room and quietly knocked on the door next to mine. Neal answered it. "Kel and I were about to head down for supper and I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"I'm fine. Mr. Kadet came by a short while ago and offered to pick up supper for the two of us up here, so I'll just wait for him."

"Okay. Think Merric should be better by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, basically it is exactly what Kel was like, meaning by tomorrow he should be back to normal."

I left Neal to continue his study of Merric's sickness and returned to Kel. She had placed her homework on her own desk and sat at the edge of her bed. "Ready to go Kel?"

"Yup."

She walked past me towards the door, "Thanks for everything today Roald. I'm feeling better now."

I followed her out the door happy knowing how she felt about me.

**A/N This chapter was fun to write. Up next Kim and Kate ask questions. Please review :)**


	14. After Supper

1**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce **

**A/N This is what happens when I can't fall asleep. A bunch of chapters written and put up at randomly spaced times.**

Kel's POV

I went to supper with Roald, Steve, Kim and Kate. Roald explained to me that Mr. Kadet was bringing up food for Neal and Merric later. I never really noticed what I was eating for supper. I knew I had meat and vegetables but that is about as much as I could tell you. Kim and Kate had matching smiles on their faces as they looked at me and Steve just kept looking back and forth between Roald and me while he ate.

After supper Kate and Kim dragged me off with them. We sat down under a tall tree in the courtyard. "So," Kim began, "How long have you and Roald been going out for?"

"We aren't going out."

"Really, then why were the two of you kissing in there?"

"I-I don't know. He took me by surprise with that."

Kate continued, "Well, was this the first time he kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"I really don't know. Anyways even if he does it won't matter when we get back home."

"Do you like him?"

"No, maybe. I'm not really sure."

"Does your heart beat faster when you think of him? Do you randomly blush when he's around?"

"It may beat slightly faster and it was only because he was reading Romeo's lines."

Kim's face lit up, "Why do you two share a room?"

"Because neither Neal nor Merric are early risers like I am so Roald and I ended up sharing room. None of us wanted to be separates into different buildings."

It was really different having people ask questions like this. In the Yamani Islands conversations wouldn't normally go like this, and since I moved back to Tortall I haven't really had any female friends. They continued to question me about Roald. They seemed to be enjoying it. I was saved from having to answer any more questions by Roald appearing. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere. Neal wants to talk to you."

I followed Roald back to the dorms and up to Neal's room. Neal had left the door slightly open for us. "You wanted to see me Neal?"

"Yes, I wanted to see your progress with your magic. Sorry if I pulled you away from anything."

"Nothing really. More liked saved me. Kim and Kate were asking a bunch of questions."

"About what?"

I glanced over at Roald, "Nothing really, just different things."

Neal gave me a look of amusement, "Either way, both of you can make yourselves comfortable. Then Kel, I want to see what you can do."

Roald sat down on Neal's bed. Neal had occupied one chair and the other was next to Merric's bed with a bottle of brown liquid on it, as well as some toasted bread. I sat down on the bed away from Roald. Closing my eyes and holding my hands close together I reached inside of me. I search for the feeling I barely recognized and concentrated on a ball of light floating over my hands. I opened my eyes as a small ball of light appeared. Again as earlier, before it became larger it flickered out and died. Neal looked disappointed, "I thought you said she could make one bigger than last time."

"She did earlier."

"Kel are you concentrating the way you were earlier?"

"Slightly different, why?"

"I want you to re-assume the position you were using when you managed a larger ball of light."

I glanced over at Roald. "Do you mind?"

He turned then patted the area in front of him. I moved over to sit in front of him with my legs crossed. He moved his hands towards me, taking mine in his again. I stared straight into his eyes and reached inside myself again. This time I got a good grip on the feeling and concentrated on a ball of light. The light began to grow, this time it didn't fade out on me. Roald smiled at me while Neal went on about the power of the magic and a couple of other things.

I let the ball of light disappear again. Turning myself so I would face Neal. He had his back to me, writing in the book. "Do you need me for anything else tonight Neal?"

"No, I think that is good for know. I'm going to monitor Merric a little more."

"Well then, I think I go clean up."

I walked back over to my room and grabbed my night clothes. They looked similar to the ones every other guy in this place wore. I grabbed them and stuffed them into a bag as I headed for the girls shower.

This time the room had a few more girls in it. I managed to get the last open shower. I stepped into the hot water and stood there as I let all my emotions flow out of me. By the time I was done cleaning myself up and was back in my night clothes I felt better. I stuffed my uniform into the bag I brought and headed across campus back to the boys dorm.

I nodded hi to Steve as I passed him in the stairwell going up to my room. I had gotten another key for my room from the office this morning. I let myself into the empty room. I grabbed my brush and sat down on the bed. I brought my hand up to my lips thinking about my kiss with Roald. I really had no clue whether he liked me or not. It may have been out of compassion, to help me forget about my pains.

I stopped thinking about it and started to brush my hair. I heard the lock on the door click as Roald came into the room. I stood up to put my brush back on the desk and put my uniform away. I turned around to head back to my bed and nearly ran into Roald. Not very tired I sat down on my bed and watched Roald as he put his stuff away and began to prepare for tomorrow.

He continued to the point where it seemed liked he was doing nothing but didn't want to stop. "Kel, I, uh, heard part of your conversation today with Kim and Kate."

"Oh, right."

He came over and sat beside me. "This may seem very weird and all, but I like you, and I mean more than a friend. I don't know about after we get back if we can stay together, but for now, will you stay with me."

"Of course."

I leaned into Roald and gave him a hug. As I pulled away Roald brought his hand up to my cheek and kissed my lightly on the lips. "Good night Kel."

He stood up and turned off the lights before walking over to his own bed. I crawled under my sheets and smiled. This was something no one could ever take away from me. Even if it is only for now I am with Roald. I now knew that I liked Roald more than I had ever thought I would.

**A/N Now that I have started it, I like writing these scenes between Kel and Roald. Please review and look for the next chapter. 8)**


	15. Arrival of the Book

1**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize, they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**A/N I have actually written part of the ending as an idea came to my mind, and I'm sad to say it is coming soon because I have other plans for these characters.**

Kel's POV

I woke up at 6 this morning. I laid in bed for a minute, going over the events of yesterday in my head, finding it almost unbelievable. I heard movement from next to me. I looked over to see Roald standing up. "Getting lazy now are we? I thought you would have beat me up."

"I decided to think this morning, before getting up to exercise."

"And to think, I was getting up to join you."

I climbed out of bed and dropped down to sit on the floor. Lying back, I began to do some crunches. Roald laid next to me and joined in. After doing the crunches I moved on to doing some push ups. Roald followed me. I stood up, "Seeing as your joining me today, I think we can work on kicks and blocks."

Roald moved into the defensive position. I began kick while he blocked them. After five minutes I switched legs, kicking with my left leg. After another five minutes we switched positions. Roald went through his turn of kicking. I fell on the floor as we finished, "That was fun."

"I guess you could say that."

There was a knock on the door. Roald walked over and opened it. A student I had never seen before stood at the door. "Classes are canceled for today. No reason has yet been released, but everyone is asked to remain in the dorms for today. Meals will be brought to the common room in the dorm. When the people in the room next to you wake up, pass on the news, I couldn't get an answer."

With that the guy left. I grabbed a piece of paper, writing to Neal and Merric today's situation. I slipped it under the door, so they would know what is going on when they woke up. Roald came out into the hallway fully dressed, wearing his page uniform. I looked at him, "What, it's what I'm used to. That and this is just more comfortable."

I laughed, "You're right. It would be nice to not have to wear the kilt again. Plus, I'm stuck inside with a bunch of guys today, might as well be comfortable. Wait half a second, I will be right out."

I ran into the room and pulled on my own page uniform. Roald was right, it did feel good. I joined Roald back outside in the hall. "I managed to get Neal up, but when he found out there are no classes he went back to bed."

"He is going to have trouble when we return home. No more sleeping in, ever."

Roald and I headed downstairs to see if we would be able to grab some food. The food had already come so we grabbed something to eat, and headed over to some empty chairs. A few people looked at us weirdly as we passed by, but most just ignored us. We sat down, Steve came and joined us seconds later. "Anything on TV that you want to watch?"

We looked at each other, "TV?"

"Yeah, wait, don't tell me. You guys don't have TV where you come from."

Steve picked up something and pointed at a box, like many others in the room. "This would be a TV, you can watch stuff from around the world. Different channels are from different places, and have different shows."

Steve started going through different shows. Roald and I watched in amazement. Steve stopped at a show. "The was a remake of this in English, but there is nothing like watching the original Japanese version of this show."

I leaned forward listening to the show. The people were speaking Yamani, Japanese here I guess. There was writing underneath translating everything they said. A different show came on, this one didn't translate what they were saying. I laughed as the people spoke. Steve looked at me. "You speak Japanese?"

"I grew up learning this language as much as mine own. Although this is the first time I heard anyone here speak it."

"There are a couple guys is this dorm doing an exchange from Japan, but they speak English in school unless they are speaking to each other."

The show came back on and Steve turned his attention back to it. I finished my food as Roald watch the show as well. As I finished my food, Neal and Merric came down into the common room. They each grabbed some food from the tables, and sat down with us. Neal made a big show of taking a bite out of his apple. "It looks like Neal grew up slightly. He can get his own food. What will you do now 'mother Kel'?" said Merric.

"It is quite simple. Up next is his manners. It seems his brain lost that while learning to eat healthy."

Merric and Roald both laughed. I looked across the room to see Mr. Kadet coming in through the door, holding some kind of package. He looked around the room before spotting us. He handed the package to Roald as soon as he reached us. As soon as he appeared he left. Roald looked over at Neal and Merric still eating their food. "We will meet you guys back up in our room after your done eating."

They both grunted a response before continuing to eat. Roald looked at me before heading back up to our room. I followed guessing what would be in the package. When we reached the room he waled straight over to the desk placing the package down waiting for me to close and lock the door before openning it. Inside was a note from Mr. Kadet:

This is a copy of the book. I figured that with Roald's position

you would be leaving soon. Although you are suppose to

destroy the book before returning, I ask that you take this back

and try to solve the mystery we have here on our hands.

This book is quite detailed on every known person who has come here.

Your own story has been added and will be continued as you stay.

Allow no one here to see this book, and choose carefully who

you allow you to see this back in Tortall.

Good Luck with the task ahead of you.

I passed the note to Roald staring at the book infront of me. It looked plain, nothing that would ever stand out, giving no reason to pick it off a shelf. I looked at it, nearly afraid to open it. Roald placed the note down next to the book. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Are you willing to take up the challenge of solving the mystery?"

"Yeah, but it may become harder as we become squires and must travel with our knights."

"That is true, but we can figure it out."

He moved himself so that he was standing in front me looking straight into my eyes. "There will be a lot of challenges ahead of us, but together we will past them all."

He leaned forwarded and brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back for half a second bringing one hand up to my face the other one pulling me slightly closer towards him. He kissed me again, this time harder than before. It took me by surprise for a moment, being different then before. I slowly pulled out of my surprise, bringing my hands up to Roald's hair. My hands had only touched his hair before someone started knocking on the door.

Roald pulled away from me to go open the door. I went and sat down on my bed, blushing at the thought of what just happened. Neal and Merric were standing at the door, waiting to see what we had. Merric came in and sat down on the chair at the desk nearest to my bed. Neal grabbed the other chair bringing it over to sit next to Merric.

Roald grabbed the note and book off the desk, handing the note to Neal before sitting on the bed next to me. Merric leaned over and read the note with Neal, both looking up as they finished it. "So that is the book that gives us all the information possible."

"Everything up to us at least. Before we open the book I want Merric to try and use magic. It worked for Kel, that and if it was the sickness that leads up to magic, I will have the information about it."

We all turned to Merric and watched as he placed together, going through what I had to try and call the ball of light. Slowly a light began to glow between his hands, meaning he had magic now. Merric smiled as he saw the light. It slowly faded and he took his hands apart. Within half a second all our attention went to the book sitting on Roald's lap.

We spent the day going through the stories of people who had shown up here for the past 100 years. Many had intresting stories, but what I found most intresting was the fact, is that all of them had been in Corus or the castle when they disappeared. We missed lunch going through the entire book, but had stopped for supper.

**A/N Another chapter done, yay. I have slowly been coming up with other ideas for the story. I had no clue had to end this originally, but now I do and I'm so happy. My major problem with writing is I have so many ideas that I have to decide which to cut out and what not, now I know and can see how it will all happen.**

**Please review and look for the next chapter.**


	16. A Mistake

1**Disclaimer: The people you recognize from the books belong to Tamora Pierce, the rest are mine.**

**A/N Trust me, I am going to have fun writing this chapter, hopefully you have fun reading it. Plus it seems that this is mainly going to be from Kel's and Roald's POV for the rest of the story, because it is easier to write from their views.**

Roald's POV

At supper Steve told us that most the guys were celebrating the 3 days off from school with a movie marathon. We turned down his offer telling him we planned on studying, gaining a weird look from him. We went back upstairs to read some more. After a while Neal and Merric claimed to be tired and went back to there room. The book mainly gave summaries of the lives from before and after the people came here.

Kel and I sat on her bed trying to come up with some idea as to connections between them. We were sure that there were quite a few, but nothing could be certain until we were back in Tortall. After a while Kel began to get tired lying down on her bed. I got up to let her go to sleep but she had grabbed my hand. "Are you planning on going to sleep?"

"No I was going to go downstairs and read some more."

"Stay here, and just sit next to me, the light won't bother me."

"Is something worrying you Kel?"

"It's just that most people who return to Tortall return alone. I'm just worried that you may return alone with out me."

"Don't worry I'll stay."

I settled down next to Kel leaning against the wall with the book in my hands and continued to read about everything that has happened.

I felt something next to me move, my arm was draped over it. I slowly opened my eyes, moving my arm back. I was looking directly into Kel's face. Her eyes opened as I pulled arm back towards me. I sat up while she looked at me. "Sorry about that Kel, I must have fallen asleep while reading."

"It's okay. I just didn't expect you there."

_Knock, knock. _I looked at Kel, not knowing who would be up before us, wanting to speak to us. I slid out of the bed to answer the door. Neal was standing there with Steve. "Neal, your up before me. What got you up so early?"

"Steve, he came by mine room this morning to see if we wanted to join the rest of the guys with a video game. I figured since you guys are usually up so early we could just wait for to get up yourselves."

Neal walked past me into the room, looking at Kel sitting in her bed still wearing her clothes from yesterday. I saw his head move towards my bed which was still made, with the note from yesterday on top of it. I moved over to my bed, picking up the note and sticking it in my pocket for now. Steve walked into the room taking in everything before looking back and forth between Kel and me.

"I'm going back downstairs to play some more. Are you coming too Neal?"

"Yeah. Come join us if you want. Merric is still asleep, he went back to bed after I woke him up. He should be up soon though."

"Yeah, we might join you in a bit."

Neal glanced at Kel and slightly shook his head before leaving. I fell back onto my own bed as Neal shut the door behind him. "We are going to have to explain this to Neal, he already has the wrong idea in his head, and saying nothing may only make it worse."

"True, did you find anything else last night?"

"No, I don't remember reading much after you went to sleep. I must have fallen asleep shortly after."

Kel got up out of bed and laid down on the floor, going through her morning routine as usual. I followed her through her exercise routine. After she finished that she grabbed her clean uniform and left. I figured it would be best if I showered as well. I grabbed my own uniform and headed for the showers.

Within 10 minutes I was back upstairs and in the room. Kel showed up as I finished putting the book and note back in the desk, out of view. Kel picked up her brush and started brushing her hair. I noticed that she was wincing slightly as she moved her arm. "What's the matter Kel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your wincing."

"It's just a slight injury, I'm barely bruised."

I took the brush from her hand, and started pulling it through her hair. I pot the brush down and lightly rested my hand on her shoulder. She winced as soon as my hand came in contact with her. "Kel, I want to see how bad it is."

Kel moved her shirt off of her one shoulder revealing the bruise. It had spread from the top of her shoulder and down her back. I hissed as I saw the bruise. "What happened?"

"I slipped on a bit of water in the shower room and fell. It was nothing major, don't worry."

"Kel, I'm going to worry when you injury yourself like that. I spread my hand over her shoulder healing the bruise. I felt better as I saw it disappear. I leaned forward over her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "Next time you injury yourself like that, tell me. I can heal stuff like that you know."

I felt her shiver, so I moved away slightly, pulling her shirt back up over her shoulder. "Hey, Roald, want to go downstairs and seeing what they are actually doing down there."

"Sure."

Downstairs we looked for Neal and Steve. They were sitting in the middle of a crowded holding something in their hands, staring intently at the TV. The guys surrounding them were yelling at them with excitement. Kel and I pushed our way through the crowd. As we reached the pair Steve through down what he was holding with anger while Neal showed excitement for some reason. "Are you sure you've never played before Neal?" asked Steve.

"Positive. This is fun though, it is sad we don't have anything like this back home."

Kel and I sat next to Neal on the couch. "What just happened?"

"I just beat Steve at this game, again."

"Sounds like fun," Kel stated, "But I think it is better to fight someone for real. I'm going for a run. Either of you want to join?"

"I think I'm going to play some more. It's a competition, so I want to see who I will be fighting next."

"Sure, I'll join you."

We headed back up to our room to change into our gym clothes. Before heading out doors to run. We went over to the field and ran to the back where the forest started. We ran along the edge until we found a path leading into the forest and started on that. We ran for quite a while before stopping for a break. I walked over to a tree and sat down on the ground, leaning against it. Kel walked over and joined me. I put my arm around her and pulled her towards me. "Do you really think its okay to be like this, knowing that your all but engaged?"

"I'm not engaged yet and you never know what will happen."

"What, after years of planning it is just going to fall through."

"Maybe, it will."

I moved so that I was able to kiss Kel lightly on the lips. "Just remember no matter what, I will always love you. Even if I'm married off."

Kel leaned her head against my shoulder looking up at the sky. "You know what Roald," she started as she moved to her knees in front of me, "This has just become a race."

With that she stood up and took of running through the trees. I jumped up and followed her, running for another twenty minutes. We reached a clearing, where Kel fell onto her back and laid down on the grass. "I guess this means you win." I said as I laid down next to her.

She started to laugh. I joined in feeling better after running. I looked at the clouds and began to think. If it was possible, I would marry Kel after we get our shields, but from the delegations going on for years now, just dropping an engagement like that would not be good. Doing this now would likely hurt her in the future, but I couldn't hold my feelings back. I didn't know how much time we would have together, were being together would be no big deal.

I looked over at Kel who had her eyes closed and was soaking in the sun. She looked amazing to me, so breakable, but able to withstand so much. I felt guilty knowing that if I had never kissed her, she may have never felt anything for me, and may have been able to live a normal life, falling in love with someone else. Another thought crossed my mind that made me silently laugh. "Roald, are you okay? Why are you shaking?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how much my father and I are alike. He had fallen in love with Alanna after she became his squire, and here I am falling in love with the next female knight of the century."

Kel smiled and started to stand up, "We best be getting back, before anyone gets worried, seeing as we've be gone over an hour and don't know the area."

She stuck out her hand to help me up. I sat up and used her hand to pull her down into my lap. I brought my hand up to her face and leaned in for another kiss. I knew no one would interrupt us out here, so we had no need to worry. Kel's hands came up into my hair as the kiss became harder. As I began to lose in the kiss, I pulled away, breathing harder than usual, and looked at her face. "Your right we should head back, they might start worrying about us soon."

I knew I was using this as an excuse to leave. I didn't want to pull Kel in deeper into a relationship with me. Most likely she would be set up for heart break now, with the knowledge of the royal engagement. Kel stood up and started to run along the path back to the dorms. I saw her face as she turned to see if I was following. From this distance I couldn't be sure, but I am almost positive I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

I stayed in the meadow until Kel was nearly out of sight before running. I assumed she would want to be alone on her way back to compose herself. I ran, matching Kel's pace back to the field. There I dropped back knowing she could make it to the dorm with no chance of injury.

By the time I got back to the dorm Kel was no where in sight, but Neal and Merric were all but glaring at me. "What happened between you and Kel? She came through here crying, ignoring us, and heading straight for your room."

I pulled Neal and Merric over to the side of the room that was empty. "We kissed again, but I stopped it. I don't want her to get hurt. With the royal engagement, Kel's heart will only be broken and I plan on trying to stop it before it goes to far."

Merric shook his head, "Roald, its to late for that. Trying to convince yourself like that will only work for so long, and this will hurt Kel more than anything. You need to go talk to her."

I headed upstairs to my room, to talk to Kel.

**A/N I didn't like including Roald's thinking, but I knew I had to if I wanted to continue the story in the direction I want it to go. Please review and don't forget to look for the next chapter.**


	17. Together Again?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce**

**A/N I see in your futurereading the end of this story. It is almost finished, only a couple chapters left. **

Roald's POV

It had been a week since the I had kissed Kel in the clearing. After talking to Kel, it was still weird between us, but we tried to get over it. I still had trouble reading Romeo and Juliet in class, and stopped working out with Kel in the mornings. Although we still share a room, we don't talk much. We started taking turns reading the book between the four of us looking for any useful information. Nothing we found could be tested until returning to Tortall though which was bugging us.

It was Saturday again, meaning that we didn't have school today. Neal had dragged me outside to run while Merric and Kel stayed inside with Steve playing video games. After last week Kel spent almost all her free time with the guys playing games and watching TV. Neal realized that I was watching Kel. He decided that I was longing to be with her again.

Neal dragged me out of the dorm to go on a ten mile run with him, telling me it was to help me. I had a feeling he was dragging me away from Kel to talk. We stopped after about seven miles leaning against a tree. "Roald, you need to try and talk to Kel again. Whatever you said wasn't enough."

"I know. I've tried to speak with her, but she doesn't respond, she barely acknowledges my presence."

"It's because you pulled away from her so quickly. It was to much. It is probably worse being around you all the time. Come on lets run back."

Neal turned away from me and started running back in the directing of the dorms, bringing himself to full speed and pushing himself beyond what he normally runs. I went straight after him knowing there was no way I could catch up. We didn't break our pace on the way back to the dorm. Upon arrival Neal went straight in grabbing Kel as he went past and continued up the stairs. I stopped next to Merric, "What's he doing?"

"I have no clue. He grabbed Kel by the arm and said 'come with me' before going up."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Kel and Neal had returned, each holding two swords. Kel walked over to me, handing me my sword before walking outside. Neal gave Merric his and followed her. Merric and I looked at each other before following them outside. Each took a different side of the field, standing ready to spar. Merric head over to Neal, knowing he would have a chance. This left me with Kel as an opponent. Neal and Merric began while Kel and I just stared at each other.

Kel raised her sword and started to attack. I could feel the power behind her attack and the most I could do was block. It seemed as if all her feelings she had held in were coming out. I had no chance of winning, I could tell that from the very start. I kept my concentration completely on Kel. I tried predicting her movements, but she had let her emotions take over her, even if she wasn't showing it, you could tell.

I kept blocking, seeing if there was anyway I could turn this around, make it so that it would be in my favor. Kel was tiring herself out slowly, but with her attacks she was tiring me out as well. She took a swing at me that I barely blocked. The pressure she was putting on the sword made me nearly fall to my knees. I braced myself, searching for a way to end this. I was looking everywhere I possible could, thinking. My best plan of action would be to try and step to the side avoiding her blade as it came down. I ran the idea through my head, trying to picture every possible outcome from this move.

For a second I let my eyes glance at her face. She was sweating from all the attacking she had been doing. I brought my eyes back to the swords before they wandered back towards her face. I looked closer this time. She wasn't sweating as much as I thought she was. Tears were rolling down her face. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I followed a tear as it went from her eye, down her cheek and towards her mouth. When my eyes reached her mouth my thoughts started to change. I could see how hard she was taking everything. After the first day she managed to hide all of her feelings from me again. Hiding every emotion, just like when she first arrived at the castle.

Memories of our few kisses ran through my mind. All of them when done quickly. Mainly light kisses before we were interrupted. The last kiss wasn't like that. It held more feeling in it. I used an excuse to pull us apart because I was afraid. Not for Kel, no. For me. I feared what would happen when we returned to Tortall. I knew the royal engagement was being planned, that I would have two choices. One would be to defy my father and cancel the engagement, so I could stay with Kel. The other was to continue with the engagement and painfully watch Kel for the rest of her life, using fake smiles so no one would think anything was wrong, be like Kel has this past couple of days and hide all emotion.

In that second I made my decision. It may not be final, but I knew what I wanted to do for now. I pulled myself out of the situation with the swords. Kel just missed me as it came down, but it made no difference. My move had brought me closer to Kel, and that was all that I cared about. I put on arm around Kel's waist and pulled her closer to me as I brought my lips down to hers. I was careful at first, waiting for her response. She didn't struggle. I cleared my head of all thoughts. In that moment there was only Kel and I.

Alanna's POV

We had started to fiddle with the speaking spell, trying to use it to send objects from one place to another. Jon had tried different methods to get the spell out of Roger. He kept claiming that he had no idea how to create such a spell. We were unable to do much about him, since the only evidence we had, was the magic residue that disappeared. When we found Kel and the others they would have to tell their stories if we wanted to take action against Roger.

I sat at the table with Jon rearranging the spell once again. I held on to my stone, making sure I could see what I was doing. With something like this I would rather not be 'blind'. Jon had insisted on helping. I had him sitting at the other end of the table with different objects in front of him. I was trying to use the spell to bring the objects to me. If I succeeded then I would try sending them back.

When we first discussed what we would do when we found Roald, Kel, Merric and Neal, Raoul wanted to send a group of knights through, we never knew what the people where they were are like. Jon agreed with the idea, but with smaller numbers. Between me and my negotiating skills **(A/N her temper) **I had brought them down to sending only Raoul and I through. George wanted to join, but I managed to convince him to stay at home and watch the kids. I also tried to convince him to stop with Aly's lessons but he wouldn't listen, it would be his fault if she wants to be a spy when she grows up.

I stared at the spell, looking at what I had done. I added a little magic to the top of what looked like an oval to finish another attempt. I concentrated on bringing the dagger in front of Jon to me. Jon, nealry asleep, jumped after hearing my scream of joy. The dagger had appeared in front of me, meaning the spell worked. I loosely thought about the dagger appearing in front of Jon. Itr worked. "That was simple thinking. I pretty sure that this will work. We should be able to send someone."

Raoul came in through the door. I looked at him, "Perfect timing. Come walk right through this area here."

Raoul gave me a funny look before following my instructions. As he passed through the magic, he disappeared from where he was and in a flash reappeared standing in front of Jon. I nearly jumped out of excitement, it had only taken me a week to figure it out. Rauol looked at me like I was crazy, "It would be nice if I had a little warning when you have something like planned."

I laughed, "It had been tested...once."

Raoul continued to glares at me. "Alanna stop laughing, and Raoul stop glaring. Go get ready, you try leaving as soon as possible."

Raoul left the room, I stayed. "Don't you need to get anything?"

"Nope, I have a bag off stuff I may need with me. I've been bringing it with me, just in case we make a break through."

Raoul was back with his sword and bag. I recreated the spell and let Raoul walk through it. I followed, stepping in a a bright light surrounded me.

**A/N It was weird I had to stop where I was writing in this world, to start writing the next chapter, before returning to write the castle scene. Please review and look for the next chapter. Which will be up soon, I promise. :)**


	18. New Arrivals

1**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**A/N This is the chapter I had to start writing. Hope you like it.**

Roald

Kel pulled away. "I thought that you wanted us to separate, make it easier for us before we return home."

"I didn't, but I couldn't stand it. I'm not sure if it will be able to work out for us in Tortall, but I know that here we are able to stay together, and I want that chance we have."

I looked across the field, Neal and Merric were putting on a show of ignorance. I pulled Kel in for another kiss. As our lips touched I could feel her smile. A bright light shone through my eyelids. I knew that it was a surprise to all of us, because Neal and Merric would have kept anyone from getting close to us. I heard a familiar voice speak, "Kel and Roald, I would have never guessed. Seems both father and son like strong women."

I turned to see Alanna and Raoul standing in the field. They were wearing their normal attire with a sword around their waists and bags on theirs backs. I was amazed to see them. Their sudden appearance in the field most likely meant that we were found. That was a greater chance than Roger sending them here, or coming here by accident.

The four of us stuck our swords back in their scabbards as we ran over to them. Although it felt like we had been here forever, it had not been that long at all. I never would have guessed them finding us so fast. Neal and Merric started asking the two questions. Alanna, famous for her temper looked ready to kill us all. "Wait until we are somewhere more private before asking questions. Now, do you have somewhere more private where we can go?"

"Let's go back to my room, its a bit better."

I led the way back to the dorms and up the stairs, unlocking the door to my room. Kel walked over to the closet and grabbed her uniform. "I'll be right back, I just want to get out of these clothes."

I could hear her run down the stairs as she headed for the girl's dorms. Raoul sat down on one of the chairs, while Neal and Merric sat on my bed. Alanna walked around the room, looking at everything in it. When she reached Kel's sword, she held it up, inspecting it and laughed. "She has been taking good care of it." she said quietly.

She continued inspecting the entire room, looking closely at everything. Happy with the room she sat back down as someone knocked at the door. Kel had returned clean and in her uniform. She had rushed through a shower, explaining why she went to the girls dorm rather than use Neal and Merric's room. She walked into the room putting her gym uniform on the floor by her bed so she could remember to clean it later. Raoul looked at Kel as she entered the room, raising his eyebrows with a look of surprise. Alanna stood up out of her chair. "What are you wearing Kel?"

"It's the school uniform. I would pull on something else, but both my page uniform and gym uniform need to be clean."

I grabbed a pair of my clean uniform pants and handed them to Kel."Neal your room key. Kel, I know these will be big, but just wear them for now. It will make things easier."

Kel took the pants from me, catching the key that Neal through at her. She went next door to change and was back in a matter of seconds. The pants were big on her but she had rolled them. Kel held the pants up as she walked over to her bed to sit down on. Alanna sat down as I joined Kel. "Where are we exactly?"

"We are in a high school dorm. The students here are the same ages as pages and squires. Their schooling system is similar, but what they use, and some of the names they use are different."

"May I ask Kel, were you wearing that outfit, you were just in a moment ago, the entire time here?"

"It is normal in this world. The history includes clothing like ours, but it has changed."

"Okay. We will save most of this discussion for when we return to the castle. You are all ready for it?"

I looked around, "Not yet. There are still a few things that we need to do, and someone you will want to meet."

"Someone who we want to meet?"

"Yes, he also comes from Tortall and knows more about everything here. If you guys talk to him, it will give us a chance to finish up here, return our books and uniforms and stuff. We can't just disappear."

Both knights agreed to this. We would leave by night Monday. Together the six of us headed down to the common room, leaving all the swords behind. Steve waved at us from across the room as we reached the bottom of the stairs. We walked over to him. "Hey. Hoe are these guys with you?"

"This is Alanna and Raoul. They have come to get us."

"Who is this Roald?"

"This is Steve, he is the one who showed us around here. He's been helping us since we arrived."

"Well then, thank you for helping these four."

"No problem. You guys about to head out for supper?"

"Yeah. After today, with missing lunch and everything due to Neal, I'm starving."

Everyone laughed as we left the room to head for food. In the cafe we each grabbed some food, watching as Kel put vegetables on Neal's plate. Kim and Kate waved us over to their table. We sat down and started eating in silence. Kim and Kate had pulled Kel down to the end of the table. Alanna joined them leaving the us guys for ourselves. I tuned the guys out trying to hear what the girls were talking about, but they were to quite. I joined Merric and Neal's conversation with Steve about the video he just got.

Kel's POV 

Kim and Kate dragged me down to the other end of the table, away from Roald. After Roald talked to me last week Kim and Kate showed up with what they called a computer, with a movie and a bunch of food that they said would make me feel better. It took my mind off him for the night. Both girls stayed in my room, kicking Roald out to sleep in Neal and Merric's room. We spent the night watching the movie and eating the food they brought, barely sleeping that night. I surprised both by getting up at my regular time in the morning to go through my work out.

Kim leaned over, "How are you doing today?" 

"Better. He's decided that nothing mattered and kissed me again today. Of course we never expected anyone to find us so soon."

"Wait, so your back together. Just like that."

"It was hard to be apart. Plus, I can understand what he was thinking, even though I didn't want to."

"Kel, how long have you and Roald been like this?"

"Since our third full day here. So three after we arrived."

"You do realize what will happen when we get back home?"

"Yes, but he wants this to work out, and so do I. We figured we can over come the problems."

"It won't be easy, remember all your parents hard work. No one will let that disappear, it is something we've needed for years."

"I know. All this time we've said, 'for now', and that we would try and work the rest out as it came. Of course we never expected someone to show up so soon."

Kate shook her head, "You realize, now that your back together it will be harder to give him up again when you have to."

"Well then if that happens, I will find somewhere else to go. If we do separate we will barely see each other."

"That won't make it any easier Kel. How's this. I will always be happy to help you. Come visit whenever. Also, you have to come around the time I graduate, so you can find me later."

"Same Kel, no matter what. We are both always willing to help."

"I wish I could say the same Kel, but you do realize the problem that would arise if we were caught socializing before you complete your training."

"Everyone would assume that you helped me cheat somehow. Even if everyone could confirm that we were just talking."

"You do understand, but I know you have great friends who will support you."

I smiled as we began to eat our meal, talking about different things, from school work, to boys and the fact that Kim like Steve. After supper the nine of us headed back to the boys dorms, they wanted to play video games again, and Raoul wanted to see these video games.

Kim ran back to here room and grabbed a movie. The four of us spent the night laughing at the characters and the attempted to kill each other with swords. Alanna and I discussed how poorly they were doing at the fighting, and how fake it was. Kim and Kate listened to our discussion on how the fight would have went, us planning it like it was a battle we were about to fight in.

That night Raoul bunked with Neal and Merric, while Alanna stayed with Roald and I. She was over in the guys room, when Roald and I got back from changing. When I came into the room, Roald pulled me into him, and kissed me. We broke apart when we heard a throat clearing behind us. I pulled away from him slightly so I could see who was there. Alanna was standing there with to guys who I didn't recognize, but it seem they knew Roald. "Good catch Roald." said one as Alanna came into the room and closed the door.

"You really should remember to close the door next time."

Roald looked down and blushed while I concentrated on hiding my emotions. Alanna laughed, grabbing an extra blanket from the closet and tossed it on the ground. She went and sat on the blanket and looked at us. "Well are you two going to stay there all night?"

"Lady Alanna, you shouldn't sleep on the floor, take my bed."

Alanna looked at me like I was crazy, "I can sleep on the floor, it won't kill me."

"Your older then me, meaning I should be able to give up my bed for you and sleep on the floor."

"Kel, I'm a knight, I can survive a night on the floor."

I looked over to Roald for help in this fight. He sighed, "Alanna, take Kel's bed. Her and I can share again."

His cheeks reddened as he said this. "What do you mean by again? Would either of you like to explain?"

The shade of red in Roald cheeks kept getting darker. "It wasn't on purpose or anything. I was a little homesick, and worried about being separated from everyone, so Roald sat next to me and fell asleep reading. It was nothing major, or embarrassing, especially since Neal and Steve came by in the morning."

"Fine, but if either of you is lying so that I don't sleep on the floor, I will be kicking both of you into next week, and hopefully you land in the right place, cause there won't be a spell to bring you back."

Roald and I both laughed as Alanna climbed into my bed, watching as I climbed into Roald's bed and not lying down until after Roald was with me. Roald put his arm around me and whispered, "Sorry Kel, I never would have thought that she would agree. I figured it would be a good excuse, but I'm pretty sure she'll stick to her threats. She can become quite angry when people don't listen to her."

"You know here really well don't you?"

"Well her and my dad are good friends and I spent quite a bit of time playing with her kids when we were younger."

I laughed. I moved closer to Roald and he tightened his hold on me. He kissed me lightly on the head, "Good night Kel."

"Night Roald."

I drifted off to sleep, this had to be one of the best days since I came here. Roald and I were back together, I got to meet and hang out with Alanna, plus I knew I would be able to go home again.

**A/N Yay, I finished another chapter. I just had to add the sleeping arrangement at the end. Please review :)**


	19. Sunday

1**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize, they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**A/N One more chapter to go after this.**

Kel's POV

Sunday was a repeat of Saturday night. The guys taught Raoul how to play video games, it seemed he liked acting like a child at some times. Kim and Kate brought over some more movies for us to watch. Roald came over and joined us part way through the second movie. Kim, who was sitting next to me moved to the last place so that Roald had to sit next to me if he wanted to join us. I laughed and silently thank her.

He placed his arms around my shoulder and pulled me into him. "Want to go for a run Kel?" 

I stood up and grabbed his arm, "Let's go." 

I ran out the door and down towards the field, not looking back to see if Roald was following. I could tell he caught up, because he grabbed my hand and picked up the pace. "Come on Kel, we don't want you falling behind do we."

"I was going that slow pace for you." I responded as I picked up my pace to match his. 

He laughed, and we continued to run. Roald didn't let go of my hand. We took a different route than last time, going where ever. As I started to tire out from running and laughing I slowed down. We both stopped and sat down under a tree. I let myself catch my breath before speaking. "It's kind of funny about how homesick I felt a couple of days ago, and now I realize I'm going to miss this place, that and the freedom we have here."

"We can always come back. With trying to solve the problem of randomly appearing here we do need to come back to work and search for some clues."

Roald was still catching his breath as I stood up. "What now?" he said looking up at me.

"We're going to race back to the dorm."

"What's the point of the race?"

"If you win you can kiss me, and if I win you have to listen to me gloat in front of Neal, Merric and the two visitors here to get us."

He stood up and we took off. Both of us ran as fast as we could. The only problem was that we were well matched, and either of us could win. When the dorm was in sight I picked up the pace, Roald picked his up to match mine. We both pushed ourselves to the limit. It was harder to run straight through as we got closer to the dorm, because people started getting in our way. I was a step behind Roald as he stepped in through the door. He smiled and turned towards me. "I believe I won."

"It can wait. Unless you want all these people watching."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where Alanna and the guys were sitting. We flopped down on the couch. "Where did you guys disappear to."

"We went for a run, that turned into a race Lady Alanna."

"And who won this race?"

"Roald did."

"What did you win Roald?"

His face slowly turned red as his eyes dropped down to the floor. Neal and Merric started laughing at him. Neal, who was sitting next to me, nudged me, "Made it a pretty good deal for a race, huh Kel."

I let my head fall back against the couch, ignoring Neal's comment. I smiled as I heard Neal complaining about Alanna whacking him in the back of the head. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I could hear someone calling my name. I left my head fall to the side, not wanting to wake up. I felt a hand shake me. I opened my eyes and looked to see who it was. Roald was standing over me, his hand on my shoulder. I sat up and looked around, someone had brought me into my room at some point. "Good your awake."

"What time is it?"

"Supper time. You fell asleep, and didn't wake up, so I brought you up here. You must have been really tired."

"I didn't feel like it though. Where's everyone else?"

"Supper, I told them I would wake you up and we would follow. They should be back soon since I was having trouble getting you to wake up."

"I see. Would you like to claim your prize now?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

Roald leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He started off softly, like he had always done. He let it become harder as he had in the clearing. I was worried at first that he would pull away again, but this time he didn't. He sat down on the bed, deepening the kiss as he pulled me closer. I responded to his actions, letting him take the lead. I moved my arms up around his neck, and started playing with his hair. We broke apart, both breathing hard. He smiled once before kissing me again. His tongue found its way into my mouth for the second time. His hands had moved down to my waist, fiddling with the end of my shirt.

I was oblivious to everything around me. In this moment there was only Roald and I. None of our other kisses had been like this, proof that we would try our best to stay together. A knocking sound brought me back to the room. Alanna yelled at us, "Open the door, one of you has to be in there."

I fell back down, only realizing now that Roald had placed me in his bed and not my own. Alanna came into the room. She walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets back slightly. She placed her hands on me and closed her eyes. "You seem to be alright. It was probably just over exhaustion, it happens to the best of us. When you are knight you learn to rest when ever you can."

She stood back up and walked out of the room, sticking her head back in for half a second, "The guys are all back and downstairs, if I was either of you, I would head out for supper now."

Roald let the door close behind Alanna. He sat back down on the bed next to me. "Ready for supper Kel?"

"Yeah we should eat."

I stood up and pulled a brush through me hair before heading for the door. Roald followed me. We headed down the stairs and out the door, trying to avoid being seen. From the dorms we ran to the near empty café. We each grabbed a little to eat before grabbing seats at the nearest table. We were both silent while we ate. Finally, when he was nearly done he looked up from his plate. "I guess we need to be more careful from now on. Who knows what could have happened if Alanna had not knocked."

I nodded my head, not wanting to speak with a full mouth. I knew what he meant. He had been as caught up in the kiss as I had, and being a noble nothing big should happen between us, especially since he was to be engaged.

I finished my food, and both of us returned our plates before heading back to the dorms. Part way there he pulled me behind a tree. "Because we can't do this later." he whispered as he kissed me lightly.

We walked back to the dorm, both smiling. We headed straight upstairs, seeing that no one was in the common room. I knocked on the door of the room next to ours. Merric's head appeared as the door opened. "You guys are here, good."

Inside the two knights, Merric and Neal were sitting. Raoul had the book open in his hands. I gave them a question look when I saw the book, which had been locked up in my room. Alanna held up a key that Roald had probably given her. She placed the key back down before she started talking. "This is quite important. You'll have to show Jon that when you get back."

"We know," Roald replied, "The four of us have already sworn to solve the mystery."

"We will help anyway that we can."

Our conversation ended there, due to the yawning. We split up after saying our goodnights. Roald stayed next door to change while Alanna and I changed in our room. Alanna crawled into my bed, while I went to tell Roald he could return.

Back in the room, I crawled into Roald's bed. He turned off the light, then joined me. He wrapped his arms around me before both of us drifted off.

**A/N Okay so I started the chapter telling you that this is the one before the last, but now I bring good news... there is going to be a sequel. YAY!! I don't know about you but I'm excited about it.**

**I figured that there were a few ways that this relationship could go. So in my profile there is a poll. I ask everyone to vote. By the way, a little spoiler, Shinko will appear in the next story.**


	20. The Last Day

1**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you recognize as Tamora Pierce's. I do own the ones that will disappear after this story (or so you think).**

**A/N crying this is the last chapter beneath this note. smiles but look out for the sequel. **

Kel's POV

We went through our classes quite quickly. At the end of each, we walked up to the teacher and thanked them for teaching us, as we handed in our books. It was the day we return home. The four of us were to return home with Alanna and Raoul.

By last class we had nothing more to do. We walked into class wearing our uniforms, holding the swords we were asked to bring. Alanna and Raoul spent the day with Mr. Kadet. They found us at lunch telling us to bring our swords to class with us. Mr. Kadet decided on having another match between us, being his last day teaching here for a bit. He left us with a way to reach him if we return. He would work to find all the people from Tortall that he can.

Upon arriving in the class we saw everyone standing outside. We joined the group and headed out to the field. "Today's showing will be a special one. These six people are breaking into partners and are going to spar against each other. I ask the you sit along the edge of the field."

The class sat down while we moved on with our swords. Roald and I formed a pair and so did Neal and Merric. None of us were ready to try our skills with a knight. The matches went as usual Neal beat Merric and Roald and I ended our match through a lucky move. When we finished the four of us joined the rest of the class in watching Alanna and Raoul. You could see the skills they had gained with their experiences. Watching Alanna fight was like a dream come true even though it was only a match it was amazing.

As the fight came to an end with Alanna winning the class began to clap. The four of us stood up as we cheered, the rest of the class following. Roald leaned over, "It's not everyday that you get to see the King's Own commander and the King's Champion spar with each other."

"I know. It's something we will probably never see again."

We laughed as Alanna and Raoul bowed to their audience. They walked off the field and joined as Mr. Kadet walked in front of the class. "Thank Alanna, Raoul, Roald, Kel, Merric, and Neal, that was a wonderful showing of skills with a sword.I regret to say that this is my last day teaching you. You have all improved you fencing skills while I have been here. You each deserve a pat on the back for all of your hard work. I can't wait to see your faces again next year when I come back to teach you all your next lesson."

We clapped again as he walked off the field to be replaced with Mr. Ferrum. "You all have the rest of the class off to do what you want."

The class left the field in groups, stopping to say good-bye to Mr. Kadet. We stayed behind until everyone including Mr. Ferrum was gone. "Thank you for all your help Mr. Kadet. We shall meet again someday soon." said Roald.

"You have given me hope of returning to Tortall one day. I shall look forward to the day we meet again, and the day when I return home."

With that we parted to go our separate ways. Back in the dorm rooms, the four of us changed back into our page uniforms gathering them up in one hand. We walked down to the building where we had first went to hand in our class selection for this school. Inside the building behind the desk was the lady and the principal. "We thank you for your hospitality while we where stuck here. We have come to return the uniforms." said Roald, going back into official mode with these adults.

"Keep them," the principal replied, "We are unable to reuse those after you wearing them so much. Consider them a way to remember the time you spent here."

We thanked the man for the gift and headed out the field where we had just come from an hour ago. Alanna turned to face us. "Mr. Kadet told us that Kel and Merric have both gained the Gift, I would like to see proof of this before returning home."

Roald chuckled as I held my hands together, preparing to use the magic. "How would you like to see it. Weakly or as strong as possible?"

"As strong as possible, as long as it does not cause to much strain on them."

I hit Roald slightly as he stood in front of me, taking my hands in his. I lifted my gaze towards his eyes as I searched for the power. I created the ball of light within my hands. I slowly let it fade away right after it reached its maximum size. Merric showed off his skills after I had finished. Alanna nodded then proceeded to create her own ball of light. When it was ready she told us to step into the light. I went after Neal and Roald had gone. Stepping into the ball as a bright light surrounded me.

Steve's POV

I sat in my room, staring at a blank wall. I never did figure out where the four came from as my father asked, the weird part is I feel as if I knew them from somewhere. Even the last one who had shown up to get them seemed familiar. I let my eyes wander around the room. Stopping as the fell on the bookshelf. I started to slowly read the titles to myself. I came upon a set of books I had read a couple years before. I stood up to look at them. The author was Tamora Pierce, I looked at the books. I had placed them together in sets of four, with the titles of the group in front of them. Song of the Lioness, Protector of the Small. I stopped, opening The First Test I began to skim through the pages. I nearly dropped the book on the floor.

The people who showed up here was them. The characters from the books. I had the ability to know where they came from in front of me the entire time, yet never realized it. I felt like an idiot as I went to relay the news to the principal, my dad.

**A/N The first part of this story has come to an end. I have yet to decided on the name of the second part of the story, but it will probably be something along the lines of Home With Problems. Thanks to all of those who have read this story, and please review this story one final time. See you all in the next part. :)**


	21. Epilogue Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own, the people belong to Tamora Piece.**

**A/N The ending was kind of bad… which led to the Epilogue. **

Kel's POV

As the light around faded, I saw a meeting room come into focus. Neal and Roald were already standing there. I walked over to where they were standing. Merric appeared after me. He was followed by Raoul an Alanna. The king nodded at the knights, who sat down. After the King Jon motioned for us to sit down we did. He looked at us all. "I know your probably tired at happy to be home. But we do need to go over the events that occurred."

The door opened and some servants came in with food. We ate and discussed the main events of what happened. We explained everything from visiting Roger, to joining a school, learning their ways. Everything. Well maybe we kept out a little bit, but that was for Roald to explain on his own later.

We had missed the testing, and would have to go through with it on our own, due to the circumstances. We also convinced the king to allow us to continue with our work on the case. He agreed with our points, and trusted us. We were freed to enjoy the night, and prepare for the testing. We had come home and needed to be ready for anything.

**A/N A short epilogue I know, but after some more alerts I figured I should give the story a better ending. So there it is. Please review this story one last time. :) The sequel is up, its called How? the link is in my profile, so please go and check it out.**


End file.
